


The Problem

by SuperNintendoChalmers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because obviously this is out of control, Did you know she likes incredibly dirty songs?, Don't forget the sex part, Excuse me while I practice the smut, F/M, How many chapters can I add smut to?, I didn't think it would end up this smutty, I feel that's important, I prefer my addiction to brownies, I really hope my Gramma never finds this, I think Bethyl might have a sex addiction, I'm adding tags, It's tragic how much it still embarrasses me, Non-ZA/AU, SaraiVe is basically the only reason this gets written, That's only relevant if you read this, This shit is fluffy, Waffles, and smutty, like for real, true story, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNintendoChalmers/pseuds/SuperNintendoChalmers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look okay, I'm trying to stop being a baby about smut. It's just sex. I've had it, you've probably had it. I can do this. I can be an adult.

Daryl Dixon has a problem. It came out of nowhere and has blonde hair, blue eyes, and legs too long for someone that short. He wasn't even supposed to be at Rick's that day, just a quick stop Rick swore to grab something he forgot. So that's how he ended up standing in the doorway of Rick's house watching Judith's babysitter on her knees looking for a toy Judy threw with her perfect ass swaying in the air. Once she found it, she had popped up and turned around to face them and he was fucked. Certifiably fucked. Fucked so hard he doesn't even remember what it was like to be less than completely fucked.

He wonders if he can get Rick charged with attempted murder because having him walk into his house and seeing that girl almost killed him on the spot.

Probably not, he thinks. That's too bad because he's pretty certain he gets Carl and Judy if something happens to Rick and then she can be his babysitter. Which can't be a healthy train of thought. Suddenly he wonders if she babysits pets too? If she does, he swears he's going to the shelter for a dog immediately.

He stands there waiting for them to quit talking so he can leave because if he doesn't leave soon he is going to die. He knows it. He is just waiting for the inevitable when she walks up to him and sticks her incredibly delicate hand out at him, ready to shake his hand telling him her name is Beth Greene and it's nice to meet one of Rick's friends. He doesn't want to touch her (lie) because he thinks it might actually kill him and then she would be arrested for murder and she's far too pretty for prison, but he shakes her hand anyway and grunts out what sounded like his name. He's at least 60% sure it was his name anyway.

When they're back in the car (finally) Rick thinks it's hilarious. Daryl disagrees. It is not hilarious. It is dangerous and now he's been ruined for all other women by a girl who he only knows two things about; she's fucking beautiful and her name. That's just great. Rick gets a punch to the arm for uttering the words 'Love at first sight' and suddenly Daryl is considering attempting to murder Rick so he can go to jail and avoid his new problem altogether.

Avoiding her was probably the best idea, girls like her don't go for guys like him and his eyes don't need a reminder of what she looks like, he has his brain for that. Probably nightly. Fuck. He's so fucked he's going to walk crooked the next day.

Rick takes great pleasure in telling him all about her, how she's a farm girl (of fucking course she is), she's going to school while working and babysitting, she sings in the choir at her daddy's church on Sundays (naturally) if he felt like finding Jesus, and she performs at a bar downtown on weekends if he felt like doing something different on a Friday night. By the end of all of it, Daryl hates Rick and no longer thinks attempted murder is a bad idea. He may even be able to get away with it. He'll just show her picture to the jury and explain the situation and he's sure they'll absolve him of all wrong doing.

He'll just call that Plan B.

**0))OoO((0**

His avoidance plan falls to shit early on. She seems to always be at Ricks. And he runs into her at the grocery store. Wearing workout clothes. He is convinced in that moment that yoga pants were invented to destroy the hearts of men. The day he sees her in Ricks backyard in a bikini playing with Judy in the baby pool is the day he knows there is a heaven. And hell. He thinks he hates her in that moment. Standing there in a red bikini, wet, looking so innocent that even the color white looks tainted next to her and she's smiling at him. Smiling like she has no idea what she does to him.

The worst part is she's nice. If she were some sort of nut job he could look and not want to touch because he's had his fair share of ten kinds of crazy women and no thanks. But she's not crazy. She's sweet and good natured. She was raised right in every way he was raised wrong and even though he wants to touch her, he doesn't want to taint her. Even if she is a frequent star in his fantasies, writhing and groaning underneath him. Bouncing and screaming on top of him. Wet and plastered against him in the shower. On all fours in the bed of his truck. Stretched out and waiting for him across the leather seat of his motorcycle. Bent over the edge of his couch. Perched on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around him. But he hasn't put too much thought into it.

He does, in fact, run into her in a bar. And it's actually by chance because he was dragged out by a couple of co-workers at the shop he works at and he hates them, her, and himself when he sees her. Her hair is down and falling across her shoulders, she's got some sort of lacy see through shirt on and he can see hints of a pale pink bra and her jeans are so tight he's half convinced she was born with them because that's the only way she could have gotten them on. She smiles at him, of course, and tells him she hopes he will stay for the show since she's singing in just a little while. As she walks away he thinks his brain has short circuited watching her and her perfect ass and long legs disappear into the crowd.

By the time she's done singing he's thinking about his face buried between her thighs and wishing he could lick the dimples on her back, because they look like they need to be licked and he would be more than happy to offer himself for the job when she finds him again. She still smiling at him when she asks if he can take her home because her sister left with her fiancee and she didn't have her own car and he wants to say no. He's not going to, but he wants to. Thank god he has his truck otherwise she'd have to put her hands on him and he's not sure he could survive that right now. Not that he can survive any better having her in the truck with all the images of her straddling him in the cab running through his brain.

She smells fucking wonderful. His whole truck is going to smell like her and he wants that smell all over his skin. She suggests they stop for ice cream cones and he wants to kill himself right there. He's starting to think she knows what she does to him. In fact, as they sit there eating their cones, he's sure of it. Especially when she crawls over the bench seat and kisses him sweetly on the lips saying how she's wanted to do that for weeks. If he could move he would, but he can't. He's thinking about how her lips are the earthly equivalent to a religious experience when she kisses him again and he breaks. He's got her face in his hands pulling her over to sit on his lap while running his hands down and over her ass as she moans into his mouth. He only wishes he had been creative enough to add ice cream cones into the truck fantasy because it made it so much better.

He quickly finds out she is not innocent. There's a chance she's pure evil as she whispers in his ear about going back to his place. He doesn't remember driving there, but they got there safely and that's a plus. They're wrapped around each other before they even get in the front door and he hopes the nosy old lady next door who is always trying to set him up with her daughter sees them so she can finally leave him alone. He's got his hands in her shirt, pulling it off over her head and she's tugging at his shirt as they make their way to his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes. He tosses her onto his bed in just her bra and those damn jeans and as he pulls them off and her little pink panties that match her little pink bra become visible he growls at her and she smiles at him as she stands up and turns around to unfasten her bra and he can't help himself as he kisses a trail down her spine and finally, **finally** gets to lick those goddamn back dimples that haunt him.

She's moaning and as he stands and turns her around he catches sight of her pretty pink nipples he can't help but run his thumbs over them, feeling them harden as she sighs with a look of bliss on her face. He lays her back on the bed climbing over her kissing her throat, her pulse points, her collarbones, the soft skin of her breasts while running his tongue over those nipples that he's already decided are by far the best nipples he's ever seen anywhere, down her rib cage, down her stomach and into her navel and he smiles into her skin when she squirms a bit from his scruff tickling her.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties, pulling them slowly over her smooth legs and if he wasn't sure before, he is now, there is heaven on earth and she's now laying naked on his bed, smiling at him. He kisses his way up from her ankles to her calves to the inside of her thighs worshiping both legs the way he has thought about for weeks before he moves to her center and lets his tongue slide against her slit making her hips jump off the bed as she hums in pleasure. He has to hold her hips down while he circles her clit with his tongue, flicking and sucking and swirling. She tastes so good and his face is soaked and he's sure that if he died right now he would go with a smile on his face. When he slides a finger in her heat and feels how tight she is, he groans in anticipation. She's bucking against his face and once he adds a finger and slides them back and forth, she reaches her peak and comes with a scream he definitely hopes that nosy old bat hears.

She's got her hands in his hair pulling him up her body and she's grasping for his belt, trying to get it undone and he's staring at her in wonder because if he wakes up tomorrow and this was all a dream, it would have been the best dream of his life. He helps her get his pants off and she's pulling him back down on top of her kissing him and running her hands over his arms telling him to please, please just fuck her now. He groans into her neck and pushes himself further between her thighs and he can feel her wetness on his rapidly becoming too hard for comfort dick and each time he rubs against her, her breath hitches and he's going to come all over her thighs like a teenager if he doesn't stop soon so he gets back up to grab a condom and once it's on, he's pushing into her with a moaned out _fuck_ because it's the best thing he's ever felt and she's moaning his name into his skin as he slides in and out.

He can't remember his own name at this point so it's good she keeps repeating it because he is lost in this girl. He is thrusting faster and faster and her hips are meeting each movement and she's got her nails in his skin and her legs wrapped around him and they are both covered in a sheen of sweat when he flips her over to ride him for awhile. She's glorious on top of him like he knew she would be, all golden haired and lithe body bouncing and when she leans back and places her hands above his knees he thinks he's just got tickets to the best show on earth as he watches her sliding up and down him, rotating her hips every so often. Once one of her delicate little hands travels down to her rub at her clit he has to change position because with the show she's giving him, he's not going to last. He flips over on her hands and knees and they both hiss when he slides back into her, all the way to the hilt. He's got his hands on her hips as he pistons into her heat staring at the perfection that is her entire back. Her spine, the dimples, her ass, it's all amazing. She's moaning louder and he can feel her tighten around him as she comes again with a cry and as her legs go weak he flips her back to her back so he can look into her eyes as he comes.

He's back between her thighs with his head buried into her neck sucking lightly as she is lightly biting his collarbone and he can feel himself getting close as he ups his pace and pulls his head up to look at her. Her blue eyes are staring back at him while she is biting her lower lip holding on tight to him and he can't take it anymore and he comes with a loud _FUCK_ cried out into her hair and his weight falls on top of her, sated.

In the morning light he wakes up and doesn't remember falling asleep. He doesn't know how they got under the blankets. He doesn't care either. As he looks over to the beautiful woman laying in his arms, hair a wild mess and slightly smeared make up he can't help but think that she is by far the best problem he has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my Gramma ever finds this, I'm gonna blame you for the whole mess of errors. And the story itself. Because I am a sweet dumpling who would never write such a dirty thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You perverts wanted Beth's POV...I tried, so that's something, right?

Is it possible to have an orgasm by just _looking_ at someone? Because if you can, Beth Greene experienced it. She did not expect what she saw when she stood up from grabbing Judy's toy from the floor. She heard the door open, heard Rick talking even, but she did not expect _him_. He stared at her. Of course he did, she must have looked like an idiot crawling around on the floor. She tried to listen to Rick, she was even composed enough to look at Rick the whole time he's talking, but every cell in her body wanted to walk over to that man and drape herself on him like a curtain.

She was pretty sure no one would appreciate that so she introduced herself to him and in the sexiest voice she has ever heard he tells her his name is Daryl Dixon while shaking her hand and when she felt how much bigger his hand is compared to hers and how it's callused and rough and she suddenly wanted every inch of those hands touching her. All of her. Everywhere. He was wearing a leather jacket and beat up jeans and boots and she wondered how inappropriate it would be to ask him to bend her over Rick's couch right then and there.

Probably a bad idea, she thought with an internal sigh. Guys like that don't go for girls like her.

And that's how it went for weeks. Weeks of seeing him at Rick's, polite small talk, staring at him from afar fantasizing about rough hands on her skin and bearded scruff on her neck. The mortifying moment she runs into him wearing her yoga clothes, sweaty and definitely not smelling her best had to be the most awkward of them all. Until he caught her off guard playing with Judy in her baby pool while wearing her ratty old bikini. Not sexy. Not that she was trying to be, she was babysitting, but still. She thought about her definite lack of curves and how she must look to a guy like him. A guy she is sure gets attention from much more voluptuous women and she wanted to hide, but she was stuck so all she could do was give a small smile and wave at him.

Her friends told her to go for it, that any man would be insane not to want her. She wasn't so sure. She had been the good girl, the farmers daughter, church choir singer, straight A student, the _nice_ one for so long she had convinced herself she had nothing to offer a guy like him. But she did love to look at him. Broad shoulders and built arms; messy and scruffy and sexy all at the same time, she found the mere sight of him intoxicating. She wanted to ride his motorcycle. She wanted to ride _him_ on his motorcycle. She wanted to get underneath him, bend over for him, cling on to him like he would be her saving grace, get on top of him, wear nothing but one of his shirts while he fucked her, have his hands in her hair while she's down on her knees, feel him grabbing the back of her thighs while he holds her against a wall...not that she's thought about it or anything.

**0))OoO((0**

She didn't expect that little stunt she pulled in the bar to work, but it did. She knew what she was doing when she suggested ice cream and she certainly knew what she was doing when she kissed him. She also knew she needed to relieve her sexual frustration. The frustration _he_ caused. Throwing all her cards on the table may have been risky, but she needed to know. Needed him to know.

So in the morning she was pleasantly surprised to wake up with his head between her legs. Before she was even coherent she could feel the glide of his tongue on her clit, sucking and licking side to side and up and down, circling, feels his lips sucking on her, feels his tongue going into the heat of her. He's holding her hips and pulling her closer to his face as she let out a low moan. Her thighs tried to close involuntarily but he moved his hands to hold them open, giving him better access to her center. Once he slid two thick fingers into her, she knew was done for. With the friction building she grabbed at the blankets on the bed, at his hair, anything within reach while she built up to her climax. As she came moments later she arched her back and let out a loud moan that she's sure someone had to have heard.

She felt him crawling up her body, licking and kissing and nipping every inch of bare skin he could find, giving her goosebumps and making her shiver. When he finally got to her mouth he pulled her in for a deep kiss and she could feel his hard dick on her thigh, begging for attention. She reached down to lightly stroke it and she heard him hiss and felt him bury his head in her neck. With a sudden strength she didn't know she possessed she pushes him onto his back towards the end of the bed crawling up his legs, she feels like a predator stalking her prey with the way he's looking at her wide eyed. As she reaches his hips kissing the hardened muscles, she's running her fingers down his sides, feeling him shiver at her touch. Leaning down, she takes his dick back into her hands and as she sinks her mouth around him she hears a breathy _Oh Fuck_ come out of his mouth as she feels his hands go into her hair. Bobbing up and down like he's the most delicious thing shes ever tasted she looks up and locks eyes with him and she swirls her tongue around the tip of him and she sees his eyes roll back in his head as he lets go of her hair and falls off his elbows and flat onto his back.

Suddenly she's pushed back up and back onto her back feeling him settle between her thighs and she wraps her legs around his waist and with every slight movement she could feel him rubbing along her slit, making them both moan with anticipation. She needed him buried inside of her. As he reached for a condom from the nightstand she began kissing and nipping at his collarbone, feeling him move to put the condom on and gently press into her.

She lost all train of thought as he slid in and out of her, feeling the tension building low in her abdomen, her cries were probably too loud, her hair must have been ridiculous, god only knows what happened to her make-up, she knows she needed a shower but none of that mattered while he was buried to the hilt deep inside her. As both her pulse and the pace of his thrusts increased and his face is buried in her neck, biting her softly. She's got her hands grabbing the back of his hair, holding on as if her life depended on it. Although quite possibly it does as her second orgasm hits her hard and she thinks she screamed. Or blacked out. Or went into another plane of existence because that was the best damn thing she has ever felt. She's vaguely aware that his thrusts have gone erratic and when he comes she feels his whole body tense as he groans out a string of curse words that could make a sailor blush. 

He falls off and to the side of her face down into a pillow breathing heavy and she laughs at his plight. He turns his head and stares at her with one eye and that's all it takes to take her breath away. He's staring at her like she's an angel and he's a man desperate for salvation. He reaches his arm out and pulls her by the back of her neck to him, kissing her deeply, tongues chasing, biting lips, rough hands running along the soft skin of her neck, tracing her jawline. She can feel his chest pressed up against hers as he wraps a strong arm round her back to pull her even closer to him. When they finally break apart, both breathless and messy from sex and sleep, she stares at him, into the deep blue of his eyes wondering if this was a one time thing. She's not sure she can handle having just a taste of this man. He's looking back at her with a contemplative look and she feels the first flutter of nerves since last night and she's wondering if she's overstayed her welcome. She's not usually insecure but there is something about this man that makes her feel open and raw when he looks at her. Like he already knows all her secrets.

She's waiting for the blow, the conversation that expresses that this was a one night thing. That he had fun and hopes to see her again sometime and he can take her home anytime she's ready. He's staring at her so hard it feels like a physical touch and as she's steeling herself for the words she knows are about to come out of his mouth she hears, "How do you feel about pancakes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even pretend to care about the errors right now y'all. It's 2am and I'm still not entirely sure there isn't a beacon that calls my conservative family members when I do something like this. 
> 
> Although if it's like Batman's signal, it would be hilarious if it was a wang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this hits at the weirdest times, and usually late at night so I could pretend to say I edited it to the best of my ability but that would be a lie. 
> 
> You don't want me to lie to you, do you? Of course you don't. That's why I love you.

"How do you feel about pancakes?" he hears himself ask her. She's in his bed, naked, and he's asking about pancakes. Smooth. He just doesn't want this to be over. As much as he wanted to fuck this girl (and fuck her he did), he also wanted to _date_ her. She's the kind of girl you date. Pick her up and take her out and do that shit you're supposed to do in a relationship. He thinks he would even bring this girl flowers. Good flowers too. Not the shitty kind he sees in the grocery store or gas station; the kind you have to go out of your way to find.

She lets out a light giggle and he swears there could be world peace if he could just get the rest of the world to listen to her laugh. It does things to him that only things involving touching his lower half have ever done before. He knows he's staring at her, but he can't help it. She's the kind of beautiful you stare at. Especially when she's in your bed and naked.

"I like pancakes," he hears the blonde angel tell him, peeking at him over the sheet she's holding up to her face.

"Then let's get pancakes," he tells her, yanking the sheet down and moving to scoop her up and carry her out of the room.

He hears her squeal in shock and laugh as she tries in vain to grab the sheet and take it with her. They won't need it where they're going. He carries the naked blonde into his bathroom and sets her down in the shower, getting in behind her. He moves so the cold water comes down on him first and they both erupt in goosebumps waiting for it to warm up. They're both laughing at his impetuousness while pretending they aren't dying of cold from the can't possibly be above freezing water.

Once the water warms up he's pushing her into it, soaking her hair and face, grabbing the shampoo and helping her wash her hair as he thinks about how much fun it will be to help her wash her body. After a minute he's working conditioner into her hair and his hands trail down her back and she's leaning into him as his hands come up around her front and runs them across her nipples, feeling them harden as her head tilts back with a moan. He takes the bar of soap and starts rhythmic circles along her body, going around the lines of her neck, between her legs, down to her hips, trailing across her abdomen as a soapy trail of bubbles cover her porcelain skin.

She turns around on him, grabbing the soap from him and starting on him while the warm water rinses her off. He's got his eyes closed, head leaning back as he enjoys the sensation of her small strong hands all over him. If it were at all possible he would always have her hands on him. Maybe she could go to work with him? He'd be more than happy to follow her around all day, every day as long as her hands stayed touching him. He doesn't know if that's possible, but he's willing to try and make it work. Once she pushes him into the spray of water he pulls her face to him for a kiss that goes from almost chaste to passionate in less than a second. She's got her hands in the back of his hair, he's got one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck and he's pulling her into him.

Maybe taking a shower together wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he left his mind back in that bar last night and he's pretty sure he's not even going to go back and look for it. This constant state of arousal and passion and bliss is much better than anything logical his brain might try and feed him. Not that he would listen. Because he is fucked. He thought he was fucked before? No, that was nothing. This is the kind of fucked where you're sitting through stop lights because you can't stop thinking about a girl who smells like sunshine (and what the fuck does sunshine even smell like? Beth. It fucking smells like Beth. Maybe NASA needs to be informed that he finally figured out what the sun smells like? He'll think about that later. Probably when he's supposed to be working) and whose smile and laugh makes you think about changing everything you've ever done bad in life because she deserves nothing but the best you can give her is the level of fucked he is currently at.

So in other words, he's _fucked_. But happy about it.

He doesn't remember how it happens but he's got her trapped between him and the wall and their bodies are slick with water as he pushes into her while she holds the back of his neck and he's got her thighs spread out against the wall. That's when he notices how flexible she is and he has to take a moment or he's going to come early and that's not the plan. The plan is to hold her up against the wall of the shower until his arms burn and her legs are shaky and weak and they both come so hard they see stars. He's trying to think about anything that will slow him down. Anything at all. Finally the nosy old bat neighbor of his has a purpose, he silently thanks her as he can feel some semblance of control coming back to him.

She's moving her body along with him and moaning into his neck while biting it. If there's a mark there he doesn't care. She's already marked him; deep in the bones because she is that far under his skin. He doesn't understand why he's not kissing her so that's what he does and when he realizes she has brought her hand down to rub furiously at her clit he thinks he might die. He might actually die from pleasure and if that's not the best way to go, he doesn't know what is. They're both moaning into each others mouths as they start the build up to the finish and if he hears the wall possibly crack a bit while he's pounding hard and deep into her, he's going to act like he didn't hear a thing. All he wants to hear are the sounds she's making. And she doesn't disappoint. They crash over the edge together, her with her head as far back as she can take it with eyes closed; him with barely enough awareness to pull out and release against the shower wall as he stares at her face. He thinks he can come just by _watching_ her. He desperately wants to put that theory to the test.

Needless to say the shower has gone cold and his arms _are_ burning and her legs _are_ shaky. He briefly wonders if they can slide down the wall and just sleep in the bottom of the tub, but he told her he's getting her pancakes and that's what he intends to do. As they're drying off (okay, they're drying each other off but...semantics) they're both out of breath and giggling and ridiculous and he knows it but doesn't care. If you can't be ridiculous with the girl that you had your dick in multiple times in less than 12 hours, who can you be ridiculous with?

It takes longer than he thinks to get dressed, mainly because he tossed her clothes without thought and she can't find anything. Everything is all spread out and she is fucking adorable searching his room for her panties in a towel with wet hair. She tells him to stop laughing and help her, but no. He'd rather watch because he is entranced and if she never finds them that means they are fair game for him to keep. He's never had a sex memento. He's disappointed when she finds them and her bra. She's slowly gathering articles of clothing and now he's glad she found them because she dropped the towel to put them back on and it's killing him that she's walking around like that but it's the kind of death you welcome.

It's like she never wants to make it out of the house. Walking around like a goddamn lithe goddess, bending over, reaching up, basically torturing him in all contexts he can think of. He watches her braid her wet hair and shimmy into those tight jeans as he is pretending to look for his own clothes. Clothes that are readily available because this is his house but she is far more interesting to look at. Once they're both dressed they manage to actually make it out of his house and to his truck. He's kind of surprised at that, but he supposes food might be important.

He takes her to a diner he frequents which may not have been the best idea, but it has the best pancakes in town. It's like everyone he knows is there and he can feel his ears burning and this _will_ get back to Rick within an hour. He knows that much. And it's exactly what it looks like. They both have damp hair, she's in clothes way too nice for a Saturday diner breakfast, and she's got a hickey visible and he thinks he does too. And he doesn't think he cares all that much. Maybe he should but if he has his way, this diner will see this girl a lot more often. As in, all the time. Maybe he can convince her of his good intentions with pancakes and coffee. It's possible, right?

She orders an enormous amount of food for a person her size. Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee, and orange juice. Plus toast. Who needs toast and pancakes? Beth. That's who. Mainly because she eats almost all of it and he doesn't know if he's impressed or turned on by the amount she packed away. Both, probably. They talk over breakfast and he learns she's going to school to be a music teacher, she moved out of her daddy's house and into an apartment with friends, her older sister is marrying some guy named Glenn, her apartment doesn't allow pets otherwise she'd have a dog (not that he thinks about getting a dog...again...just for her, not for a second), and she wants to take Judith to the public pool, but doesn't trust that it's totally safe if she takes her by herself.

He doesn't want breakfast to end, so they sit while drinking refills on their coffee talking about nothing in particular. He does, in fact, get a text from Rick within the hour. A text that says, "Anything interesting happen last night?" and all he can do is manage to send a short, "Fuck you" back to him because yeah, something interesting did happen last night. He can practically hear Rick laughing from his house and does not look forward to what the next time he sees him is going to entail. It'll be worth it though.

He finally offers to drive her home and she says she left her car at the bar with a devious grin on her face. He tries to glare at her but can't because at least one of them had the balls to make a move. Any move. So he plays along for a minute because why not?

"At the bar, huh?"

"Yeah. At the bar."

"What happened to not having your car with you?"

"I lied?" she tells him as if it's a question, trying to hide the fact that her grin is getting bigger.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm. You're the devil girl, you know that?"

"I dunno, Daryl, my daddy thinks I'm an angel. Can't be both, right?"

"They'll make an exception for you."

"Good to know."

"You ready?" he asks her as he puts money down for their food.

"Yeah," she replies as he leads her out of the diner and to his truck. He is trying to quickly come up with ways to see her again. He wants to take her on a date. Or back to his place. He's really not picky. He's chewing his thumb while making small talk all the way back to the bar and he keeps looking over at her but she looks calm. How can she be so calm when it's taking everything he has to remain even the slightest bit collected?

She points out her car to him in the bar parking lot and the reality of not seeing her again sets in and he can't help it as he blurts out, "What are you doing tonight?"

She's giving him a thoughtful look and asks, "What you got in mind?"

"Dinner, a movie, nothing at all, everything you can imagine, what would you like to do?"

"You wanna take me to dinner?" she replies to him with what sounds like a little bit of wonder, like she can't believe he wants to see her again.

"'Course I do, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged at him like she didn't know how to answer him, "You pick," she tells him as she grabs her purse and pulls out her phone. She holds out her hand for his and puts her number in it and calls herself so she has his number too.

"I'll text you my address and you can pick me up if you want. Or we can meet up somewhere, don't matter," she says to him grabbing her keys out of her purse.

Oh no, he _was_ going to pick her up. He was going to do this right.

"I'll pick you up. Is six o'clock okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she replies with a smile. Before she can grab the door handle and get out he pulls her in for another deep kiss, a kiss that leaves them both breathless and wanting more.

As she's sliding out of the truck and walking to her car she turns to look at him over her shoulder with a sly grin that immediately makes his pants just a little tighter and he thinks, _So totally fucked._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. The date. I'm exhausted so mistakes are probable. They're also kind of self conscious so you know, don't go making fun of them. That's just rude.

About halfway back to his house Daryl realized he had no idea what to do on a date. He didn't really "date" so much as didn't date and didn't care to. He knew what he had to do and he was _not_ happy about it but if he wanted anything other than his brother's probable input of "get her drunk and bend her over" he was going to have to suck it up and face the music, even if he did like the idea of bending her over. A lot.

He's not admitting to taking the long way to Rick's but he's not denying it either or the fact that he suddenly needed to stop for gas and a detour because he thought he saw a stray dog that could have needed help in some way even though it was in the park playing with its owner. You never know. Eventually though, he sucked it up and headed in the right direction. And the fact that he may have sat in the driveway for longer than is socially acceptable is debatable without proof. After a pep talk to himself about "he can do this" and "this is for Beth" he got himself out of his truck and saw a grinning Rick holding a drooling Judith in the open doorway just waiting for him. Great.

"So the way I hear it is you took a pretty blonde home with you last night and took her to breakfast this morning," Rick teased as Daryl took Judith from him and walked past him into the house.

"That would be true," he replies while trying to avoid Judith's baby drool covered hands slapping him in the face while she laughs at the faces he's making. The baby is a good distraction. He can't possibly be expected to look Rick in the eye after fucking his babysitter senseless last night and this morning if he's holding the baby, right?

"I have a fair idea of who the pretty blonde is since you decided to take her to the diner everyone we know goes to. And especially since someone sent me a picture to ask if I knew her. And guess what? I do know her. I'm guessing not as well as you right now..." he trailed off as Daryl tosses a pillow off the couch into Rick's face.

"Hey! There's a baby in the room here."

"She doesn't even know where her nose is, I don't think she understands yet."

"Fine, _I'm_ in the room. Respect my delicate sensibilities."

"If the mark on your neck is any indication, there is nothing _delicate_ about your sensibilities. I'm guessing there is a reason you're here?" Rick asked him, taking Judith back and setting her in her playpen with her toys as he turns to smirk at Daryl.

Daryl sucked in a breath. He needed an idea, a good one and he knew Rick was good with all that shit. He wants to pick her up, he wants to pull out her chair, he wants to hold her hand or you know, stick his hands under the skirt she will hopefully be wearing. In his dreams, she's wearing a skirt, a sexy skirt. Although he thinks she could wear a burlap potato bag and he wouldn't notice because it's impossible to see her and care about what she's wearing. Unless it's sexy. Then again, he thinks everything she wears is sexy. There's a part of him that knows she could wear a cardboard box and he would forever be turned on by them. Every package in the mail would become a sexual thrill if that happened. Great, now he's getting slightly hot at the thought of her in a cardboard box. Okay, he's getting slightly hot at the thought of her, but really, there was a box involved and now Christmas will always be just a little bit dirty.

He looks up at Rick who is staring at him with a very amused look and he finally breaks,"I need to know how to go on a date."

**0))oOo((0**

If there is only one thing Beth wants right now it's that her roommates are either not there or asleep. And the first one is a no because she already saw their cars. When she gets closer to her apartment she hears the TV and wants to bang her head into the painted wood of her front door. Maybe they won't notice? For all they know she could have gotten home late last night and left really early. In the same clothes. And took a shower somewhere. That could totally work, right?

With a deep breath, she pushes the door open and prepares herself for the onslaught. She has two roommates, Tara and Amy; they're nice, they're good friends of hers, and they are never going to let her live this down.

Of course Tara speaks first, sitting on their couch in pajamas watching cartoons and eating cereal,"Where you been?" she asks not looking at her.

"Out."

"We can see that. So, you gonna tell us about your mystery man?" Amy asks a with a grin. The kind of grin that means she wants details and _all_ of them.

"I was with Daryl."

That got their attention; both heads snapped up to look at her wide eyed. They had been hearing about Daryl for weeks, listening to Beth day dream and bemoan her inability to do anything about the crush that just wasn't leaving her.

"Yeah, he was at the bar last night. And no, I'm not telling you anything. And yes, I'm seeing him again. Tonight actually, so I'm going to go nap because I ate myself into a carbohydrate coma and I'm tired," Beth told them as she headed for her room.

"Carbohydrates...sure Bethie," she hears Tara snort out as Amy starts laughing. That's the last thing she hears as she shuts her door and flops out on her bed.

**0))oOo((0**

He hates Rick. That murder plot he once thought was a bad idea? It's back on the table.

He took all of Rick's teasing while he giving him advice and now he had to go find something called Gerbera Daisies. Apparently Carl knew those were her favorites. No, he doesn't know what a Gerbera Daisy is. And it has nothing to do with baby food by the way. He thought Rick was going to die from laughing when he asked why a baby food company had a flower named after them. It's not like he buys or plants or even looks at flowers. His friend Carol runs a flower shop and while he knew she would know what they are he knew she was going to be worse about the whole thing than Rick was.

It's now 5:45pm and he's got a bouquet of pink, yellow, and orange flowers on his passenger seat. They're pretty but he hates them. He took so much ribbing from Carol buying them that he might go buy more later just to stomp on. Between her and Rick and the amount of shit he's taken he is at his personal limit. And there's always the chance the only reason he made it through Carol's teasing was because he had a loop of last night and this morning running through his head and he'd really like to do all of that again.

He wants to say that nerves aren't getting him but then he would be lying. He is nervous. How can you be nervous with a girl that has shown you every inch of the Promised Land? But he is. He's nervous and excited. Upon Rick's advice he's taking her to a little Italian place downtown and since downtown is lively on weekends they can walk around and maybe get more ice cream because he really does adore the way she eats ice cream.

He's managed to find a button up shirt he didn't know he had and actual pants that aren't all ratty and he's standing there outside of the door she says is hers unless she sent him the wrong address prepping himself to knock when the door flies open and two girls who are _not_ Beth stand there staring him down. Both look mildly amused and he doesn't know what to say while they look him over. Eventually though he has to find his voice.

"Is Beth here?"

"Oh yeah, she's here," the darker haired of the two girls tells him while the blonde one calls out for Beth.

"So you're the reason she didn't come home last night? You know she fell asleep for hours, so you know, good job buddy," the dark haired girl tells him holding out her fist. He stares at it because he does not understand what she wants,"Fist bump dude," she tells him and he tries to comply but he really just wants to get Beth and go.

"Tara!" Beth says coming around the corner which must lead to her bedroom, not that he's thinking about her bedroom. But he sees her and _fuck_ she's gorgeous. She's wearing some strapless flowery looking dress thing with a little white sweater over her arm and oh god, some sort of strappy sandal looking things that have heels and sweet fuck it all her legs look amazing. His only goal now is to not get hard in front of her roommates. A goal he is struggling with.

After a round of introductions they manage to leave (although he decides the flowers are worth it seeing the smile she gave him as she handed them to Amy to put in water) and he's leading her to his truck with his hand on her lower back, opening up to door for her. And it's not just so he can get a glimpse of her ass as she crawls in. It's part of it sure, but not the whole reason.

They reach their destination and he's still nervous. He tried to make small talk, he tried to ask her questions but he can't stop looking at her legs and it's a good thing she's so good at talking because his brain stopped working before he picked her up and he can only hope it kicks in again before the food arrives. She takes his hand while walking to the restaurant and suddenly he's very aware of the male attention she's getting. Of course she is, she fucking beautiful. And she's holding _his_ hand. He doesn't get it but he's not going to question it.

Dinner is delicious, they both have some sort of pasta and she drinks some fruity girly drink and the conversation is easy (thank god) and they're both laughing by the end and genuinely having a good time. He suggests ice cream and he can swear he sees her eyes darken a little and he knows the feeling. Ice cream will always turn him on just a little bit from now on. They get their ice cream, he gets Rocky Road and she gets strawberry and he has flashes of all the ways you can eat ice cream off of somebody and it turns out, there are actually a lot of ways. He files that away for later but promises his brain to revisit it soon.

Walking around downtown with her is a lot more fun that he thought it might be. There is live music and artisans and street performers and she laughs and smiles and he stares at her the whole time. By the time they find a little park with a little pond with some ducks the summer sun is starting to set and when they are by the water he pulls her in for a passionate kiss and god, she tastes like ice cream and her fruity girly drink and it's so fucking delicious and he's instantly turned on and he thinks she is too. He's trying to control himself but he can't as he kisses his way down her neck and over her collarbone and his hands are on her back pulling her closer as she is breathing hard and moaning just a little bit and he feels accomplished at that. She nips his earlobe to get his attention and he is straining in his pants and too bad fucking in public is frowned upon. Well, at least on a first date.

"What do you want to do now?" he whispers into her ear, feeling her shiver at the words.

"How about you take me to bed?" she says, giving him a grin not even the devil could resist.

"I can do that," he tells her. So that's what he does.

**0))oOo((0**

Her dress doesn't even last past the living room, he's got it off and she's standing there in those strappy sandals and in a white lace thong and if he had had any idea she wasn't wearing a bra they would have never made it to dinner. She's leading the way to his bedroom, in heels and her pretty lace panties and he has a sneaking suspicion he would walk off a cliff if that's where she was leading him. All those times people ask you if so and so jumped off a bridge would you as well? Well, he can honestly say if Beth Greene was leading him then yeah, he probably would. Maybe not even on purpose but her round ass is so hypnotizing as it sits above perfect long legs that he may not even notice he's falling until he's already dead.

As soon as he's in the bedroom she's grabbing him and taking his shirt off pushing him towards the bed. Once the shirt is gone she's grabbing at his belt and pants as he is trying to kick his shoes off and she's determined. And god, is that sexy. In no time she's got him naked and on his back on his own bed and crawling up and over him like some sort of predator and he feels he is being stalked. And he likes it. She's taken to straddling him and she still has those damn shoes and lace panties on and he can't see straight because she has taken to nipping him everywhere. She leads her way down his body and takes him in her mouth and as she's moving her mouth up and down and working him with her hand and if he was coherent he could tell you how good it felt. But he's not, so he can't. He knows he cant't take much more so he pulls her off and flips her over and although he's sad to see those sexy panties go, they've got to. Immediately. He almost rips them off in his haste but leaves her shoes on. He likes those shoes. A lot.

He's kissing down her body, over those ridiculously perfect breasts and seriously, the best nipples he has ever seen. How can nipples be so pretty? As he licks and sucks she's moaning and trying to grind against him and he's smiling against her skin, because if you had a girl like her in your bed, you'd be smiling too. When he finally reaches his destination and licks just once against her slit the sharp intake of breath he hears her take goes on his list of favorite sounds. He's worshiping her clit with his mouth, licking, sucking, nipping, teasing her with his fingers in her heat as she is grabbing his hair and making sounds he's not sure she knows she is making. When she finally comes she clamps her thighs so hard against his head he sees stars and he might have a sex concussion. That's a real thing, right? He unlatches her legs from around his head and climbs up her and kisses her deeply. Biting lips and sucking tongues and hands in each others hair and the passion is palpable. He _needs_ to be inside of her. Now.

He's reaching for a condom when she whispers she's on birth control and he groans because this morning in the shower was fucking amazing and knowing he gets to go bareback again? Well, that's the best news he's heard all day. He slides back down her body and takes her shoes off because he wants her to come again so hard she passes out and sleeping in shoes is not a part of the plan. He's climbing back up her and sliding into her with a groan that he has no idea where it came from but he knows this feeling is not one he's willing to give up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he's burying his head in her hair and it's slow and passionate and intense. He's thrusting in and out and she's got her hands on the back of his neck, gripping the bottom of his hair and they're staring at each other the whole time. He can feel her tightening around him and he speeds up and goes as deep as possible and she's moaning with her head thrown back and he's breathing heavy into her neck as he feels his own climax building.

She comes right before him and feeling that, he lets go and comes deep inside with a long moan and a string of curses that he's not even sure are real words. He may have said her name. He doesn't know. He does know one thing though; he didn't fuck her this time. He made love to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's late and you'll have to excuse my errors. Or typos. Or really, anything less than perfection. I'm tired (as usual) and still feeling the feels of sad Daryl. 
> 
> (Also, why is this in the Beth/Rick tag? Like how does that even happen? I didn't tag it that way.)
> 
> (Also again, SaraiVe I apparently suck at blackmail, so you know, you win this round.)

He knew being born a Dixon wasn't a gift in life, but this is some form of divine torture that should really only be saved for the worst of the worst. He had no idea why he agreed to go. He knew damn well he was going to sit there entire time turned on without a damn thing he could do about it. But she had asked. Then Rick had asked. Then Judith got him in the face with chubby baby hands and a laugh and he knew he was going to do it. Okay, well, to be fair he knew he was going to do it the second she asked. Because he had two new favorite hobbies; spending time with Beth and spending time with Beth naked.

And that's how he found himself sitting at a public pool at the end of summer a few weeks after they started seeing each other. He knows he's out of place, he couldn't even tell you what swim trunks are supposed to look like so he knows he doesn't belong there. So he's watching Beth as she puts sunscreen and a hat on the baby and she's got all her hair pulled up on her head in a big knot and huge black sunglasses on with a tiny tank top and the smallest pair of shorts he's ever seen. He thinks they might be Judith's actually because there is no way they make shorts that short and small for grown women. Either way by the time she turns around to slide them down her long ass legs he's ready to write thank you notes to everyone who's ever had anything to do with the invention or manufacturing of shorts.

Of course she's wearing a bikini. Because she hates him. He can just tell. It's tiny and frilly and white and pink and purple and honestly? It belongs on the floor of his bedroom while he pounds into her so hard his headboard cracks against the wall. By the time he comes to, she's telling him she and Judith will be in the toddler area and points at it so he can know where they are. He watches her walk with the baby who is wearing a shiny baby swimsuit with built in flotation device and as he's watching her, he sees all the other people watching her. Well, men. A couple of women as well, but who was he to judge? If he was a girl he's pretty sure he'd still be thinking about a naked Beth. It doesn't sit well with him, but the last few weeks with Beth have taught him one thing; she's oblivious. She's polite and sweet and gives everyone equal attention while they are speaking to her and she has no idea that a lot of the time they are trying to flirt.

Have there been incidents where his jealousy got one up on him? He wants to say no. But he tries not to lie, so yeah, there's been couple of instances. Like the guy at the bar where she sang a couple of weeks ago that wouldn't let up and she was smiling and polite and trying to escape so what else was he to do but walk up to her and kiss her like a solider returning from war? The message sent was clear though. And it's better than when he almost broke one guys hand for putting it on her thigh when she was just making polite conversation. So yeah, he's watching a bunch of young horny guys stare at her as she gets into the kiddie pool and it bothers him. It bothers him and he finds it hilarious at the same time because she has _no_ idea what is going on around her. Which is adorable and infuriating. But mostly adorable because he's the one who gets to see her naked. He's the one who gets to fuck her in the shower before Saturday morning pancakes (it's a tradition now). He's the one who gets to hold her hand. He's the one who gets to see her sleeping like a starfish in his bed with tiny kitten sounding snores coming from her in her sleep. Him. Not them. So for the most part, it doesn't let it bother him. Unless they touch her. Then it's a problem.

He spends the next couple of hours watching Beth and Judith and almost falling asleep in the chair he's planted himself in and refused to move from. He knows they need to get to Rick's for the BBQ he's having, but his view is a half naked wet Beth. Rick can wait. When she finally comes back to where he's sitting, Judith looks exhausted. Which is good, because that was the plan.

**0))oOo((0**

Another couple hours later, Judy has napped, Beth has showered and changed and he is overwhelmed. He should have thought to ask who was going to be at this thing. But he didn't. So now he's trying not let Beth's sister, Maggie, catch him staring at her little sister even though that's all his brain wants to do. How can he be expected _not_ to look? She's wearing a short white dress with cowboy boots. With her hair flying everywhere. She's basically a breathing fantasy and while he's contemplating how to fuck her in the next 15 minutes he's also trying to make small talk with her sister and her fiance. They're both nice, both ask polite questions, there are no overt threats about dating her baby sister, she even invites him and Beth out to her place for dinner sometime. So really, better than expected. But he still can't stop watching Beth. She's sexy, oh so sexy, she's beautiful and wonderful and he is so lucky to be able to touch her but right now? Right now she's shoveling a massive amount of food into her pretty mouth.

"Impressive, right?" Maggie asks him, finally catching on to where he was staring.

"How does she eat like that?" Daryl half whispers in a combination of the same curiosity and awe he feels every time he sees her eat. And he's certainly never asked her about her food habits, he's a lot of things sure, but a fool ain't one of them.

"Nobody knows, it's just one of life's little mysteries."

"Huh," he replied as he made his way to where Beth was still sitting. And eating.

He sits next to her and she's got BBQ sauce all over her fingers and she's smiling at someones story when she looks over at him with a wide smile and there it is. His undoing. She's got this glorious smudge of sauce on her cheek and all he can think about is licking it off. In fact, if she wanted to have an art lesson in the removal of BBQ sauce from one's body, he's more than willing to learn. He is sitting there debating on licking it off when she grabs for a napkin and wipes it off. He thinks it might be the cruelest thing she's ever done. He wants to take her back to his place, no waiting, right now, get in the truck and go back to his place where they will pretend to want to make it to the bedroom but will end up on the living room floor. Again.

It would be rude to leave early and even though he wants to because he's been staring at the smooth thighs that are sticking out of her summer dress and he knows they can't. Maybe in a little while when Maggie leaves. Rick will know, he's not stupid but he'd like to make a slightly better impression on Beth's sister. So he's forced to sit there and talk to people and pretend he doesn't want to let his hands roam under the hem of her dress or under the edge of her frilly panties or up the insides of her thighs. It's painful. And she knows it. He can tell by the smiles she gives him, by the look in her eyes, by the way she leans into him. He knows what she wants. They spend a lot of time figuring that part out. That's not the only thing they do, they go out, they talk, they have fun, they sit in silence, they get bored, they sleep (and just sleep), they make fun of each other and their friends together. They're normal. He finds the simplicity of it amazing. Who knew being so normal could be so satisfying?

It's been 3 hours and she's sitting on his lap. Games are being played across the yard, music is playing, drinks are flowing, food is still being consumed (mainly by Beth at this point), and everyone is having fun. Even him. Despite having her on his lap and thinking of little else besides sliding between her legs and getting her to make the face where she scrunches her nose and bites her lip while throwing her head back. He loves that face. Halfway into another fantasy he hears Beth tell Maggie goodbye and he almost groans in relief knowing they can leave soon too if she wants. God, he hopes she wants to.

She turns her head to him and gives him a small smile. He knows that smile. To anyone else it might be an innocent grin, even to him, once in a bar on a Friday night it was an innocent grin. That's a lie. There is _nothing_ innocent about that smile. It's the smile she gives when she's about to crawl of top of him and make him feel like he's still 18. It's the one she gives right before getting into his bed in one of his t-shirts and nothing else. It's the one she gives when the real possibility of an indecent exposure charge on both their records is about to happen. So, yeah, he knows that smile.

**0))oOo((0**

As suspected they barely make into the door before clothes start flying. Her boots went in two different directions, his shirt lost a button in her impatience, the dress goes over her head, the tiny lacy frilly panties go flying and land on a lamp. That feat impresses him, actually. There's a bra that hits the couch and his pants are...somewhere. None of that matters as he's clinging onto her, kissing her, tongues chasing one another, kisses that move down necks and onto collarbones and shoulders. Biting under ears because he knows where her sweet spot is. She's got her nails clawing into his shoulders and he's laid out over her on the floor in the living room because even the couch was too far away apparently.

He's moving down her chest, licking and sucking on every inch of bare skin he can touch, running his hands up along her rib cage, smiling against her when he feels the shiver move through her body. He can tell she doesn't want foreplay. She doesn't want to be made love to slow and sensual and passionate. She wants to be fucked. Fucked into the floor of his living room until they're both sweating and breathless. She wants bruising grips on her hips and thighs. She wants to be bitten and sucked on and cherished and adored all at the same time.

He's got her hands gripped in his above her head and she's got her legs wrapped tight around his hips and back while he slides into her with a hard thrust. The moan she produces at the contact needs to be made into a ringtone just for him. Fuck, he would call himself constantly just to hear it. She's pulling her hands out of his and gripping his biceps as he goes for her hips to hold her down. She will buck like a bronco without restraint and he wants this to last. He knows he's rubbing her clit with each thrust and she's murmuring for him to go harder and faster and who is he to not give into his girl's requests? So he goes harder and faster and they are sweating and making sounds that neither one of them are aware of. He can feel her tightening around him and knows she's about to finish and the long low moan she makes gives him goosebumps while the feel of her around him sends him over the edge.

He's vaguely aware of announcing that he was coming, he's pretty sure that's what he said. That doesn't surprise him. What _does_ surprise him however is his elderly neighbor and her daughter she is always trying to set him up with standing in his doorway. There are four bright red faces looking at each other in total silence. His first thought is gratitude for it because now at least she will leave him alone. The second thought is to cover Beth's body with as much of his as possible. There are no words for this situation. None that he can think of anyway. So he says nothing.

All of the sudden he hears the daughter say, "Mama, I don't think he said to come in at all," as she is trying to pull her very mortified mother away from the door. And she's right. What he said and "Come in" might sound the same but it's definitely not what he said. Once they hear the door close Beth lets loose with hysterical giggles and he can't help but laugh. In a horribly humiliated way, but he's still laughing.

"I'm moving. She knows Rick," he tells her once she's calmed down.

"I'm leaving the country. She goes to church with my Daddy," she replies, putting her hands over her face.

Well, fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath! 
> 
> Also, no smut. Even though that's what this was supposed to be about. You people demanded chapters so I provided. I couldn't make them do the do in this one. They refused. 
> 
> (Okay, I refused, my hands are tired.)

Damage control. That's what she called it.

Pure unadulterated fear of the unknown and the willingness to sell his soul to avoid a shotgun to the face is what he called it. And that's how Daryl found himself sitting in a church next to Hershel Greene the very next morning. He did not want to be there. But when Beth kindly pointed out that her daddy didn't take a gun to church, he knew a good option when he heard it. The meeting had been pleasant. Shaking hands and introductions and an invitation to Sunday supper and everything was friendly. For the time being. He had seen his neighbor; not that she would look him in the face but he had seen her. A few people had thrown him a curious glance or two but no one has come out and thrown holy water in his face while screaming about fornication and sins and lust or something else he knew nothing about like he expected.

Hershel had introduced him to a few people before they sat, telling people he was "Bethie's young man" while making small talk with him in the mean time. He wanted to know about Daryl's job, how he knew Rick, how he and Beth met, how long they had been seeing each other. He answered everything wondering why Beth hadn't mentioned any of it. His confusion must have shown because he heard a chuckle come from Hershel as he explained.

"Don't worry, Bethie's told me all this, but after Maggie, I find it prudent get two sides to the story. That girl drove me and my Annette to distraction. Bethie's always been such a good girl but old habits die hard."

"Oh," is all he can get out while desperately trying not to think of Beth being a "good girl" for him in any sexual capacity because the fear of being struck down in the middle of a church still lingers in the back of his mind.

That's all he gets out as the service starts and he sits in silence for the duration until Beth comes out with the choir and then he is captivated. He doesn't know what she sings, has no idea the words or the song because all he sees is the beautiful woman standing there singing to the heavens with golden hair and then he makes it worse for himself because he knows she has a supremely dirty mind. The juxtaposition of seeing her singing pure words and intentions and knowing he had had her bent over his bed earlier this morning sent about ten different emotions through him. Mostly desire. A little guilt because he is sitting next to her daddy. While Beth fantasies are his favorite pastime they are wholly inappropriate for where he is so as he tries to reign it in he catches her eye and she gives him a look. Like she knows what he is thinking. She probably does, he has no doubt. Like he said, the girl has a supremely dirty mind.

He makes it out of the service unscathed and he sighs in relief until he remembers. Sunday supper. At the farm. Well, at least he knows he got in one last audience with the lord before people start dragging all the lakes for his missing body. It was a decent life. Merle will probably want his motorcycle. That's fine, Rick would never let Carl have it anyway. Too bad he didn't have a will to leave Beth anything. Not that he had anything she would want. Maybe his shirts. She stole those often enough but then again, she probably had a nice collection at her apartment. He has no idea how many she had but it was enough for him to almost consider buying new ones. Almost.

He meets her after church, as they would be driving to the farm in his truck because that's how they arrived at the service. Hopefully Hershel didn't connect those dots too quickly. Or maybe he thought he picked her up. That's a good option. There is something about meeting the daddy of the woman you are not only seeing but sleeping with on a regular basis that he suddenly finds unsettling. While her daddy thinks of her and sees pigtails and ribbons and toothy grins, he sees a beautiful woman. One he has seen in lacy lingerie and completely naked while she rides him like she's auditioning for a rodeo. The cowboy hat she had on that one time really pulls that image together by the way, especially since it was the only thing she had on at that moment. That was a good day. If he doesn't make it out alive, he's going to miss those days.

**0))oOo((0**

The farm. It's fucking picture perfect. Of course it is.

He watches Beth hop out of the truck and run full speed at what he assumes is her older brother who had come to visit from Atlanta, which is why her Mama wasn't in church from what he understands. He tried to pay attention but he had been running on adrenaline and coffee and he is simply waiting for something to implode. He doesn't know why, nothing bad has been said or hinted at. But he can't relax. That's when they get you.

Okay, maybe he's slightly paranoid. But only slightly and who can blame him after being caught sticking it to the farmers daughter by one gossipy old woman and her highly embarrassed daughter? It's a small town. Not too small, but small enough that something _will_ get back to the one person you hope never hears it. That's a given.

He watches Beth tackle who he is starting to really hope is her big brother and she's smiling and laughing and happy and suddenly she's pulling on him back to Daryl who has yet to get out of the truck. Self preservation is what he tells himself. It's a brief moment of peace before she's pulling him out of the truck, introducing Daryl to her brother Shawn and let's go because she wants him to meet her Mama, who is just going to love him by the way. Daryl's not so sure. She's holding his hand and walking fast with her blonde hair bouncing and is pointing out the barn, the stables, the chicken coop (which she would have him know should be avoided because there is a mean rooster named Brutus who only likes her Mama and her), and finally up the porch and into the big white house Beth grew up in.

Beth's mama looks just like her. Light golden hair with big blue eyes and big friendly smile. He's slightly more at ease meeting her as she tugs on his arm to pull him into the kitchen for coffee or cakes or cookies or something food related that started with a c. He is admittedly overwhelmed. No one has hinted that they might know anything about what happened yesterday and everyone is being nice. Too nice. Growing up with Merle gave him second thoughts about people being nice. As in, they usually aren't. So his paranoia persists. 

He has a conversation with Maggie, then Glenn, then Shawn and Hershel who give him variations of the big brother/father speech about taking care of his little sister/baby girl and the usual threats. Annette tells them to leave him alone because Bethie has always shown good judgment except the _one_ time she tried to sneak out but fell out of the tree and twisted her ankle. Then she turns the attention to Glenn and how soon is she going to get grandbabies after the wedding? Glenn gets flustered and all mentions of Daryl and Beth's relationship comes to a halt. And in that moment, Daryl thinks he loves Annette. He's pretty sure every man in that house would ask 'how high?' if she asked them to jump. Himself included. Something in his bones tell him you don't mess with Annette Greene.

Beth's in the kitchen making...something. She's singing and barely dancing to whatever song is playing in her head and he is awestruck. He always is with her, but each time he sees her in a new situation it reminds him of how much he likes her. So very much is how much by the way. On the verge of more than like and maybe that should terrify him but it doesn't and he's more worried that he isn't terrified than anything else. He's staring and she has no idea he's there. And he has no idea that Annette is watching him watch her daughter until she's right next to him.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" he hears Annette whisper to him.

He knows damn well this is some kind of test but he can't concentrate and he can't look away and before he can come to an agreement with his brain to mouth filter he bursts out with, "She managed that before I even knew her name."

He hears Annette give a little sigh and before he can decipher what that means she's moving into the kitchen with Beth and then they're together cooking whatever it is they're cooking, both of them humming and singing and laughing and for the first time since yesterday afternoon he is content.

Supper is delicious. As he knew it would be. Roast beef and potatoes and green beans and biscuits and more food than is normal but then again, he knows how Beth eats. And she doesn't disappoint. One day the question of where all that food goes will be considered one of the great mysteries of life. The talk over supper is easy. Just small talk of what everyone is doing and how their weeks are going and what's new with Shawn and Atlanta and when can they meet his new girlfriend since Beth was brave enough to invite Daryl and Glenn's old news as far as they're concerned. He enjoys it. Everyone making someone else uncomfortable so no one has time to remind him _he_ should be the uncomfortable one.

There's pie for dessert and he can't move because he ate too much and Beth is on her second piece of pie when he lets his guard fully drop. It's been better than he expected. He expected gunfire and damnation and threats of bodily harm for defiling the youngest Greene on the floor of his living room. He's not going to complain, mind you. He's not stupid. But if that's the way he was going to go out it would have been worth it. There is nothing better than defiling the youngest Greene on any surface or any place that he can possibly think of so really, even if they strung him up and hauled him off, it would have been worth it.

Beth's talking to her brother and daddy in the other room while he's trying to help clear the table even though they keep shooing him out of the kitchen but he persists. That was the fatal flaw in his plan. Out of nowhere he's got two Greene women cornering him in the kitchen and that paranoia he carried with him and had all day until a few minutes prior? He shouldn't have let his guard down. He looks at them and he knows they know. They may not get a chance to kill him because he is going to have a heart attack. He is suddenly aware these women could kill him, dispose of his body and then talk to the cops like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths.

Hershel and Shawn? Kittens compared to the women in the kitchen with him. The urge to run hits him at the same time the nausea does and he hopes whatever they do to him is quick and painless. Or at least less painful than what he's imagining.

"I got the most interesting call last night Daryl. From Mrs. Jameson. Do you know her?" Annette says to him an light conversational tone. That tone is a lie. He hears the intent underneath it.

"Uh...yeah, I do," he tells her with the sudden feel of dryness in his throat.

"Hmm...do you know what she told me?"

"I have a fair idea."

"She had quite a bit to say actually, I won't bore you with the details but she was very insistent on telling me _exactly_ what she saw. I was certainly surprised to say the least. It's not every day you get an earful about your youngest and her...significant other and their intimate activities."

Daryl wanted to die. He wanted the floor to open and suck him in and just end it all for him. He can't get out of this one. There's no way. Witness protection, maybe? Not only will everyone (Rick) know about what happened, Beth's mama is staring him down like he took the last cookie off the plate and told her to fuck off. He doesn't know what to say. He really doesn't. So he stands there silently.

"You know what I told her?"

"Nah," he replies and he is too scared to ask thank you very much.

"I told her two things Daryl, one is that she shouldn't walk into peoples homes without a clear invitation and two is that you need to learn to lock your doors."

Wait.

What?

His head whips up because if anyone thought he was making eye contact during that they would be dead wrong. He looks at both women and they are struggling not to laugh.

"I told you it would be easy to scare him," Annette says, smiling at him.

"You were right, that was fun," Maggie tells her with a smirk.

"Are you going to tell Daddy?" he hears Maggie ask and he holds a breath because his brain suddenly remembered Hershel. Hershel who calls Beth doodlebug and has guns. Lots of guns.

"Of course not, Bethie would never forgive me if I got Daryl killed. I didn't tell Shawn either. And don't you go telling Glenn, you know he can't keep anything to himself."

Daryl doesn't know if he should be relieved or if they just got handed a lifetimes worth of blackmail on him. Blackmail. Definitely blackmail. These women are not to be messed with, that much is obvious.

Beth chooses that moment to come into the kitchen and tell him they should be going. That is the best news he's heard in at least 24 hours. At least. Also? He's moving.

There are hugs and kisses and shaking hands and come back soons and when they finally get in the truck and drive away he hears Beth ask, "Mama mess with you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh, it was part of the deal I made with her last night to bribe her not to tell Daddy so he wouldn't kill you."

Oh. Simple as that. Like his potential heart attack and subsequent death were not considered when Annette Greene pinned him in the kitchen making him sweat and wish for death because he knows she knows about what he does to her daughter on a regular basis. Along with Maggie joining in he no longer trusts any woman related to Beth.

Those Greene women are going to be the death of him.

He kind of can't wait for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SaraiVe! Because you one upped me and posted before I did. You scuz. 
> 
> (I didn't mean that!) 
> 
> Also, this chapter fought me at every turn and it's the fluffiest fluff I ever fluffed. That was not my intention but that's where it went so y'all can send your dental bills to me because this may give you cavities. 
> 
> (I'm not really paying your dentists. I don't even like to pay mine so...good luck?) 
> 
> (I've decided to stop apologizing for errors. You don't own me!)

Daryl fucking hates Halloween.

He hates people ringing his doorbell until late, he hates kids screaming from too much sugar and not getting what they want. He hates when Rick tries to force him into a costume for Judith and Carl. It's not for them, Rick is just a dick. But Beth? Beth loves Halloween. Then again, Beth loves all holidays. She probably celebrates Lincoln's birthday with an actual birthday cake.

He knew he wasn't getting out of celebrating this year. There would be no seeing Judith and Carl off and then hiding in a bar until everyone has gone home and he doesn't have to worry about it for another 364 days. No, this year there were pumpkins. And goo; the nasty shit that lives in pumpkins. Add that to his list of reasons to hate Halloween. And while he hates it there is nowhere he would rather be than watching Beth and Judith dissect a pumpkin. They are both covered in the goo. He doesn't even know what that slimy shit is called, but it's disgusting. Carl had already made his pumpkin and disappeared to do whatever it is teenagers do and while Beth hasn't said one word about putting him in a costume he trusts no one in Rick's house.

He's not even sure he should trust Beth. She won't even tell him what her costume is, only that she and Judy are going to match and he'll see when he sees and to leave her alone about it. He is apparently taking Judith out with Beth while Rick hands out candy. And Rick will be in his uniform as he is every year; for someone who is insistent that Daryl puts on a costume, Rick is decidedly lazy about his own. 

By the time the pumpkin...mess is done he's thanking every deity he can think of that this night can finally get started so he can end it the way he likes best. Between Beth's legs. That's a holiday worth celebrating.

**0))oOo((0**

By the time Beth and Judith reappear he is half asleep on the couch and preparing to ignore any kids that ring the doorbell. As Rick walks in the door, the girls walk to the living room and he regrets everything bad he's ever said about pumpkins. Judith is quite possibly the cutest thing in orange he's ever seen. And Beth? Beth is the sexiest thing he's ever seen in orange. Where Judy's costume is puffy and stuffed and big with a little stem hat on her head, Beth's is not puffy or stuffed or big and she also has a little stem hat on her head. Her pumpkin also ends right below her ass. She's wearing black stockings and black heels and now he can honestly say that pumpkins are definitely an aphrodisiac. Which should be disturbing but he really doesn't care because he is really distracted by her legs. Even Rick is distracted by her legs. And maybe Daryl should care about that, but he doesn't because these are the kind of legs that make a man smug because they get wrapped around him and no one else.

They spend at least a couple of hours wandering around the neighborhood where Judith alternates between trying to walk and wanting to be carried and being scared of all the people and wanting to grab at the costumes. He would feel guilty for all the candy he's stolen from her but he's pretty sure she was given extra with Beth holding her. He knows he would have given her the all the candy he had if she had shown up at his door. Probably the keys to his truck and the deed to his house as well. Hell, he still might. Pumpkin Beth is something that should be revered. And by the gathering of teenage boys that have started trying (and failing) to discreetly follow them he's knows he's not alone in his assessment.

By the time they get back to Rick's Judith is asleep on Daryl's shoulder missing a shoe and is now the proud owner of an overflowing bucket of candy that Rick will eat by Christmas; Thanksgiving if Daryl can figure out where Rick hides it. It's barely 7pm but it's Judith's bedtime and possibly Daryl's and the idea of sitting down appeals to him. Immensely. Beth hands Judith over to Rick and they finally have a moment alone for the first time all night. Which is his preferred method of having time with Beth. But he is curious about one thing.

"Why didn't you try and get me to dress up?" he asks her as she puts her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't want to."

"Just like that? No arguments?"

"Just like that."

"Hmm."

"Hmm what? I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Well, not right now anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Means I'm waiting until I have leverage."

"You're sneaky, you know that?"

"Mmmhmm."

Once Judith is asleep and all the kids have gone home and Rick is out of candy Daryl can finally take his pumpkin home. And that is something he has been looking forward to since he saw her come out in a vision of orange and black and green and blonde. The drive isn't very long but it feels like forever when all you can think about is getting a pair of impossibly long legs wrapped around you.

**0))oOo((0**

They're both tired by the time they make inside the house and as he heads to the kitchen for a drink, she's headed to the bedroom. And that's where he finds her less than 5 minutes later almost completely passed out still in her pumpkin costume, hat and all. He's not sure if there is a description for something adorable and sexy at the same time, but if there was it would be Beth. He's torn between letting her sleep and peeling those stockings off of her while kissing every inch of skin he can find. He debated for maybe five seconds before the second option became by far the most appealing.

He's slipping her shoes off and getting ready to take down the stockings when she gives him a sleepy smile and tries to help him along. He shoos her away because this is for him as much as it is for her. As he gets them off, he lets out a quiet laugh when he sees even her toes are painted bright orange. That's Beth though, dedicated to everything 110%. He's kissing her ankles, calves, thighs, and onto her hips as he pushes the costume up and he sees her tiny black lace panties. The kind of panties that belong on the floor. He gets the rest of her costume off and she's left there for him to look at wearing nothing but those panties, black lace bra, and stem hat. Like the kind of dream you didn't even know you wanted until you got it.

Once she's naked, he's pulling off his own shirt and kissing his way down her body, nipping and sucking every place that he knows she loves. He's making little circles on her thighs until she whimpers and he's lowering himself down and putting her legs over his shoulders and her whimpers turns into a moan as his tongue slides against her clit and she's got her hands in his hair and he's got his hands on her hips trying to hold her in place.

He can feel her getting closer as she her body flutters around the two fingers he had slid into her while she was trying in vain not to grind herself against his face. He tells her to let go and when she finally comes it's with a loud cry and sharp tug on his hair. That sleepy smile she had all but vanished as she sat up and attacked his belt and pants to get them off as quickly as possible. Once her goal was accomplished he was pulled onto the bed and she's climbing on top of him with a wicked smile as she straddled his waist and kissed him, hard. The kind of hard kisses where teeth and tongue clash and the only reason it doesn't hurt is because of the passion behind it.

He flips her over and cages her in with his body, covering her completely. He slides into her as she wraps her legs around his hips and back and they both let out low moans at the contact. She gives him less than a minute of thrusting before she flips them back over an she decides to settle on top of him in his lap. He can feel her nipples brush against his chest and there are few sensations that need to be preserved for all man kind but he's putting that one on the list. She's got him wrapped up in her arms and he's got his hands on her hips helping her move up and down on him.

She puts some distance between their bodies so she can trail one of her delicate hands down to her clit and as she's rubbing her fingers are lightly brushing along him and he needs that to stop or he is going to explode before long and that's not acceptable. Making sex last as long as possible with Beth is one of the highlights of his life. Not just because she's naked and not just because he's inside of who he thinks is by far the prettiest woman on the planet. It's because of the fact that he loves her. He does. There was little doubt before and each day he gets to be with her cements that fact further and further. So every moment he gets to be in love and make love to this girl is a moment that deserves to be prolonged and preserved.

He's got her flipped over again and she's still got her hand on her clit and he's biting all her sweet spots and trailing fingers over her nipples and the sounds she's making is making it very hard to concentrate on extending the experience. When he notices she's still wearing that little green and orange stem hat, he is distracted for a few seconds and he lets out a laugh and when she looks at him curiously he laughs harder because the picture of her face looking at him like he's insane is too much and he thanks whoever he needs to thank because that is exactly what he needed. He pulls the hat off her head and when she sees what he's doing she lets out a laugh as well. And he thinks maybe that's what love is. Someone to laugh with.

It's not long before she's got nails digging into his shoulders and is moaning his name as he moves in and out of her and he's breathing heavy into her neck while he's going as deep as he can. He can feel her body clamp down on him as she finishes with a loud cry of at least three dirty words and his name and he's not far behind with a groan and a _fuck_ breathed out into her hair while she's got her arms wrapped around his neck and they're both trying to calm their breathing and get under the covers before the air cools their skin and makes them cold.

He's got her curled up around him with her legs between his and he's got an arm around her back and he's breathing her hair in because there is nothing that smells like Beth. Nothing can compare to the girl in his arms and maybe she should know it. There isn't much he asks for and what he does have he would give up for another day with her if he had to make a choice. He hopes he never has to and he wants her to know that he would pick her every time.

"Hey," he whispers to her trying to gauge whether she is asleep or not.

"Yeah?" she answers in a sleepy voice opening her eyes just enough for him to see a hint of blue.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I do now."

She has a small smile on her face as she starts to drift off and he's content just to hold her for awhile before he falls asleep when he hears, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too, you know that right?"

"I do now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SaraiVe since her head canon gave me inspiration! 
> 
> You guys...I don't know how I feel about this one. I.JUST.DON'T.KNOW. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done whining. 
> 
> (Did you know that I still feel like a teenager writing smut? Still! It's like my brain thrives on my own embarrassment.)

He'd been hoodwinked. He knows it. _She_ knows it. Tricking him with big blue eyes and pretty pink lips. Damn minx.

"You're a real pain in my ass, you know that?"

"No, I don't think I do."

"Well, you are. I don't know how you got me to agree to this, but I want out."

"It's just for a little while, Daryl."

"How did you get me to agree to this again?"

"Leverage."

Oh, right.

Well that _had_ been a good day.

Two days after Thanksgiving (where, for the record, Beth put away so much food he started worrying for the turkey population) she came in his house proclaiming they needed a Christmas tree and where were his Christmas lights and a bunch of other things he wasn't sure of anymore. The rest of the day is a blur of red and green and him grunting at her because he doesn't care about the pattern of colors on a tree or whether the lights on his house are clear or colored. What he does remember, however, is that she was wearing tight jeans. And a Santa hat.

**0))oOo((0**

_Once the tree had been put up and the lights hung he was flopped out on his bed trying to stay awake. Beth may be tiny, sure, but she's a tiny dictator. He'd been taking directions all day and he was exhausted. Not that he minded all that much, if someone was going to tell him what to do it was going to be her. About 30 seconds before he fell asleep he heard her walk in the room and felt a weight next to him on the bed and he struggled to squint at her while trying to stay awake. The first thing he noticed was she was naked. Well, that wasn't strictly true. She still had the Santa hat on._

_He wants to say he's surprised, but he's not. He's always thought Beth enjoyed holidays more than the average person, even if in a slightly dirty way. Before he knows what's happening he's got her hands unbuttoning his shirt and yanking it off as she moves up to straddle his waist. The second the shirt is gone, she's reaching for his belt and ripping his pants off as fast as possible. She's obviously in the mood for control and if that's what his girl wants, that's what his girl gets. Once she's got all of his clothes off, she's stalking him. He likes it. She knows he likes it. Once she's crawled up his body he can feel her grind herself on him and if she keeps doing that there will be no reason for the game she's playing. It will be game over. It's been months and this woman can still make him feel the need to come like a 16 year old seeing Playboy for the first time._

_He can feel her moving down his body, kissing his neck, biting his sweet spots, licking along his collar bones and then moving to nip at his nipples. He's still coherent when he feels her tongue trailing down his stomach and onto what is now his painfully hard dick. He's not totally sure, but he'd almost bet money that the roof on his bedroom no longer exists because the amount of stars he saw when her so very pretty pink lips wrap around him and start to move up and down can't have been anything other than the real thing. He knows she added her hands to the movement at some point before he realizes he's moved, his hands are in the back of her hair trying desperately not to pull her head down and move his hips up because choking the woman you love with your dick while she's trying to give you pleasure is something that definitely has be frowned upon in polite society._

Not that he's at all aware of what goes on in polite society. The only thing he knows about polite society is that Beth makes him try to be a little more polite. As in, calling someone a fucking fucker who should shove their keys up their ass is not something you should roll down your window to yell on the road. You should yell it with the windows up as you pass them and flip them off. Or something close to that. He's working on it.

Now, where was he? Oh yes, the memory of what got him into this disaster.

_He wants to say he didn't lose track of time because every second when a beautiful woman has you tonsil deep in her mouth is a second to be cherished but he's sure he lost a few minutes in there trying not to finish right there in her mouth and by the time he really comes to she's crawling back up his body and stops as she rubs herself on him. Taking a second to admire the sheen of sweat on her lithe body he grabbed at her and flipped them around so he could make his own trails down her neck, over her chest, across her nipples, making sure to nip and bite at each one the way he knows she likes. He made his way down her stomach running his fingertips over her hipbones in the hopes of giving her the goosebumps he loves to see on her skin. Looking up at the length of her body from his new position between her thighs he sees her blonde hair fanned out with eyes closed and mouth slightly open. And still wearing that Santa hat. How this woman manages to keep hats on during sex is becoming more and more impressive to him. It's also making him rethink any fetishes he might have. Who knew holiday related hats could be so sexy? Well, then again, it's probably the wearer and not the actual hat. That's not the point though._

_The point is, of course, that he has his tongue running along her clit, going in circles, writing the alphabet, side to side, back and forth while her thighs are starting to shake and she has a hand in his hair and grinding her hips into his face. He knows she's close and as she starts to buck up and down in her release he's got her knees in his hands bending her legs and pushing them back slightly because even though he's proud he can make her come so hard she feels the need to slam her legs on his head, that shit hurts. Once she even got him in the side of the face with a knee and the resulting bruise made for some very bad lies that he knows no one believed._

_He gives her a few seconds of recovery time before he slides back up her body and slides into her with a groan because it doesn't matter that it's been months of having the privilege of sticking his dick in Beth, it never gets old and it's never not the best feeling in the world. She's got her head tossed back and she's biting her lip because she's still so sensitive and he takes a second to let her adjust and kisses her deeply because that's never gotten old either. It all feels like the first time with her. When he starts to move again, she's got her nails grabbing at his back and her long legs wrapped around his hips and he can feel her pulling him back in each time he slides back out. He must hit a particularly good spot at some point because the moan she lets loose was almost enough to finish him off immediately. She's biting his shoulder and breathing heavily into his neck and he can barely keep up with the sensations before he feels her pushing at him until he's back on his back and she's sliding down onto him. Slowly. Because she hates him._

He has this theory that she's trying to kill him with sex. She must have some sort of secret knowledge that he's told Rick to give her everything if he croaks because he's 80% sure _she is trying to kill him_. He wouldn't normally share that sort of information but a few drinks in and he can't shut up about her. Everything he loves about her, all the things she does to make his life better, and much to Rick's amusement and then later his regret he's talking about some of the things he thinks she's trying to kill him with. He doesn't know if Rick has held eye contact with her for more than a few seconds since then. If she suspects anything, she hasn't said a word.

He probably should have kept his mouth shut about the time she used his own damn belt to strap him to the headboard. In his defense though, the alcohol made it seem like a _really_ good idea to share that bit of information at the time. 

_She's bouncing up and down on him at a speed that he's unclear how she's maintaining and the confusion of losing coherency because holy fuck does that feel good when she's sliding up and down on him and grabbing at his chest and moaning while moving her hips in slow circles and then he sees her move her hand down to rub at her clit because he knows that she knows that he loves it when she gives him a little show and suddenly she's saying something and and he's agreeing because he cannot be expected to concentrate while he's looking at where their bodies are connected and her exceptional fingers are brushing him with each stroke as she rubs herself. He assumes she's asking if it feels good or something along those lines and he doesn't ask for clarification because why the fuck would he ask for clarification when he's barely aware of his own name? In the back of his head he knows he's just agreed to something but he's ignoring that little voice that wants to yell Danger! at him because he's buried balls deep in the prettiest girl he's ever seen so even if she wants him to kill someone for her, he's going to say yes._

_He comes with a groaned out "Oh fuck" because he can never think of anything better to say because honestly, it really is an "Oh fuck" situation each time. Sex like that deserves all the dirty words you can throw at it. He can feel her coming as she clenches and flutters all around him and her vocabulary is almost as dirty as his because, seriously, they have amazing sex together. He's trying to catch his breath when reality starts to come back to him and his curiosity catches up with him and he asks, "What did I just agree to?" while she's still sitting on him looking down on him like a dirty sexy elf in that damn Santa hat._

_"Oh, well, I just asked if you were gonna dress up as Santa for Judy this year." ___

_"No. No way."_

_"You already agreed, Daryl. You don't want to disappoint Judith, do you?"_

_The guilt card and baby card in one sentence? Damn, she's good. Honestly, if he wasn't staring at her breasts the way he was and been a little less sated and a little less fuzzy around the edges from another mind blowing orgasm he might have fought her. But as it was, he was still entranced by her nakedness, and definitely agreeable because of the mind blowing orgasm, so he let it slide. Christmas was weeks away. He could get out it by then, couldn't he?_

**0))oOo((0**

The answer to that was, of course, no. He could not get out of it. Which is how he found himself in a Santa outfit letting a drooling and giggling Judith yank on his face and god awful bright red felt costume. He hopes she rips it. He really does. Rick and Carol and Carl and everyone he knows thinks it's _hilarious_. He's planning revenge as the baby is sitting on his knee and babbling up at him like he has a prayer of understanding her and he's just thankful she isn't terrified of him like he's seen kids in the mall react to "Santa". 

He's glaring at anyone who looks at him, he wants them to rethink the choice to stick him in the suit next year. He's not doing it and from now on he's going to keep his mouth shut during certain activities and as he's coming up with a plan to make everyone as miserable as he currently feels he's blinded by a camera flash. Pictures? Beth swore she wouldn't take pictures.

He's looking at Beth and before he can stop himself he's trying to keep his voice down when he says, "You said there wouldn't be any pictures!"

"No, I said _I_ wouldn't take any pictures. And I haven't."

He can hear Rick laughing as the camera keeps going off and Judith keeps yanking on his face and saying something about "Santa Daryl" and now he's pissed because they didn't even fool the damn kid and he's all itchy from cheap felt and god knows what else from whoever wore it last.

"What's the point if she knows who I am?"

"Entertainment?" he hears Carol pipe up with to the amusement of everyone in the house. He turns to glare at her but she's never cared about his discomfort before, she sure as hell isn't going to care now.

He hates everyone. He hates Rick for having the kid in the first place. Of course he just has to have an adorable baby Daryl can never say no to. He hates Carol for enjoying his misery. He hates Carl because he just knows that the kid is putting this shit all over the internet as soon as possible. He hates Maggie and Glenn for their amused faces as they whisper to Beth and she can't stop giggling at whatever they're saying. He hates Annette and Shawn for the pictures they're taking. Well, okay, maybe not Annette. He's still a little scared of her. He hates Beth because he knows how he was talked into it and fuck, of course he doesn't hate Beth. He loves Beth and ain't that just the problem?

Who'd he forget? Oh yeah. Hershel. He hates Hershel too because if anyone should be dressed up like Santa it's Hershel. Wait. Why wasn't he the one to dress up?

"Wait, why didn't y'all get Hershel to dress up? He's the one who looks like damn Santa in the first place."

He looks around the room at everyone trying to stifle their laughter when he hears, "Yeah, true, but it's funnier this way."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all thank SaraiVe for saying something random that inspired this hot mess. Unless you hate it, then let's blame her. She's a big girl, she can take it. 
> 
> (Unlike me, I am a precious soul who thrives off love and socially acceptable ways to eat frosting.)

“Have you asked her yet?”

“Nah.”

“Why not?” 

“I dunno. Haven’t found the right time.”

That’s the conversation Daryl had been having with Rick for close to two weeks now. He wanted Beth to move in with him but the timing to ask always seemed off. Okay, well, maybe not off but not _perfect_ and it needed to be _perfect_. It was her own fault anyway so it’s not like he even really has a choice in the matter. It just hit him one day when he woke up before her, she was passed out with her arm flipped out and behind her all twisted in a way that was both unnatural and looked uncomfortable with a chunk of hair stuck in her mouth while her pillow was on the floor and the blankets were twisted around her legs. He had never seen anything better and he knew he needed to wake up to that mess every day. He didn’t want it. He _needed it_. 

He had tried numerous times over the last couple of weeks to ask her and he didn’t know why he kept losing his nerve, she spent more time at his place than her own in the last few months. He had a few concerns though, would she say yes? Would Annette kill him? Would Hershel help kill him? If they were going to kill him and get rid of his body would they give his last requests any consideration? He knows they know she spends the night and what they get up to when she does but that doesn’t stop the fear of the Greene family luring him into a false sense of security just to hit him in the head with a shovel and bury him in the woods where only the deer and trees know what happened. They’d probably bring that asshole rooster Brutus in on it too. The whole farm, really. He saw the way Beth’s horse eyed him like she was just waiting for an opportunity for an “accident” when Beth took him to the stables. And he gave that horse an apple too. Ungrateful nag. 

It wasn’t that he was planning on making a production out of it, he just couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. They were there, right there on the tip of his tongue but spitting them out was harder than he thought. Rick tried to tell him that maybe it meant he wasn’t ready, which was bullshit. He was ready. He’d been ready since the day he saw her the first time; all legs and ass and blonde hair and blue eyes without even a name to go on. There are some things you just _know_. Him belonging with Beth Greene? That’s a forgone conclusion. Getting himself worked up into a ball of nerves because he has never lived with anyone other than his brother? That’s a different story. Which was stupid if he sat and thought about it because she was there more often than not and if she could handle the way he left wet towels everywhere and he could handle the way she never finished drinks they could probably live together. Happily. Plus, he really needed some of his shirts back. 

Asking her over dinner failed, asking her during sex failed (well, it might of worked but she did that thing that she does with her tongue and he forgot his name and anything else important except for her name flew right out of his head), asking after sex failed because she had passed out within seconds which was good for his ego and bad for his question, and asking during a movie was just a bad idea but at least he can say he tried. No matter how he tried he seemed to mess it up. Carol told him just to suck it up and spit it out. Which was...not helpful. Oddly, the most helpful person was Merle. Well, helpful in a crude way, but still helpful.

_“You sure you want to live with her?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Well, make it special or some girly shit, chicks like that.”_

_“Special how?”_

_“I don’t know, ain’t all them chick movies she has you watch have that shit in it?”_

_“I don’t know, I don’t pay attention to them.”_

_“Sure, baby brother, sure.”_

Which was the truth, he really didn’t pay attention to the movies they watched. She was usually right next to him and how was he going to pay attention when she looked like that and smelled like that and had skin that soft? He was vaguely aware of the plots of them for the most part but he had no idea what actually happened in them. So maybe he needed to do something for her. Something he couldn’t just take back and bite his tongue on. He knew damn well he wanted her to live with him. In fact, he wanted to tie her up and keep her in his bedroom at all times but that’s not really acceptable so he would have to make due with her just living there. If she said yes. Her saying no was one of the biggest reasons he was having trouble asking. He needed something she couldn’t say no to. And using Judith for blackmail was already shot down by Rick so he needed a new plan. And he had one. 

His new plan was a pretty big gamble but he didn’t care. It’s not like he had a choice in the matter anymore. He needed to live with Beth and he needed her to want to live with him. By any means necessary. Sure, it could seem like manipulation to some. Some others would say he’s a genius. Some would say he’s an idiot. He didn’t care, he thought it was perfect. He even took that Friday off so he could have everything ready for when she got there. 

**0))oOo((0**

His stomach was in knots all day but when he heard her come through the front door he knew it was now or never.

“Oh!” is the first thing he heard, then the sound of footsteps headed his way. 

“Daryl, what is this?” she asked, walking into the kitchen holding her surprise. 

“Do you like it?”

“Of course I do, when did this happen?”

“This afternoon.”

“Well, what are you going to do with him?”

“Me? He’s yours.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, I got him for you.”

The him they were discussing was a wrinkly fat basset hound puppy he picked up from a rescue earlier in the day. He thought for days about what kind of dog Beth would want and she’d probably like anything with four legs and fur but when he saw the fat puppy he knew he had to take him home. He was wearing a baby blue collar and looked extremely comfortable in Beth’s arms. Daryl knew the feeling; there was no place better. 

“That’s so sweet Daryl, but I can’t have pets at my place.” 

“I know.” 

“You know?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then why get me a puppy?”

“Because we think you should live here with us.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Is this puppy a bribe?”

“Yeah, Rick wouldn’t let me use Judy for blackmail so I needed something to sweeten the deal.” 

“You’re an idiot you know.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I would have said yes without the puppy. Don’t get me wrong, I love the puppy. In fact, I think the puppy will get your side of the bed and you can sleep in his crate. Doesn’t that sound perfect?” she cooed at the puppy that was quickly passing out while being held. 

“I knew you were going to like him better than me.” 

“Of course.” 

She had a wicked smirk on her face as she walked back out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, still holding on to the puppy. 

**0))oOo((0**

“Hey! You’re not really going to let him sleep in the bed are you?” 

“We’ll see,” is all he heard as she walked down the hallway. 

He followed after her because she was going to the bedroom and at this point it seemed like a reflex to follow her in that direction. As soon as he his the doorway he felt her grab onto his belt and pull him into the room. He saw she had put the puppy on the bed he had bought earlier by the foot of the bed. He wondered how long that would last. Maybe they should buy a bigger bed because he thinks he’s going to have a fat basset in his bed for the foreseeable future. Maybe he should have got a cat instead. Before he got too far into his thoughts about it, he heard and felt his belt being undone by an enthusiastic Beth. 

Before she could get further he pulled her in for a deep kiss with one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her lower back. He doesn’t know how long they stood there kissing but eventually she went to pull his shirt off and yank his pants down while he went for her jeans and shirt. He doesn’t know when she kicked her boots off but thank god because if he admitted how many times one of them got stuck in their shoes while trying to get naked he would feel the need to never wear shoes again. 

He could feel her nipping at his neck while he messed with her bra trying to get the damn thing off running her tongue along his collarbone messing up his concentration. He could feel her giggle at his third attempt and he huffed out a 'shut up' as he finally got it off and flung the damn thing across the room as he brought his hands back to her front and softly thumbed over her nipples, feeling them harden. He felt her sigh into his chest right before she nipped at his own nipples and he knew he needed to be in her. He reached down and grabbed her by the thighs and picked her up as her legs went automatically around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she lightly bit his earlobe making him hiss in pleasure as she ground herself over him. He let a low moan out into her neck as she ran her hands up into his hair and pulled softly as she scraped her nails over his scalp. 

He heard a soft ‘please’ as she wiggled and ground against him looking for some sort of friction and he knew now was not the time to tease her into a frenzy. He moved her up just a bit so he could thrust into her in one hard motion and they both let out a low groan at the contact. He held her up against his bedroom wall moving in and out of her because they couldn’t even be bothered to walk the five or so feet to the bed. As he drove into her over and over again he could feel her legs tensing and tightening around him as she moved one of her hands to rub at her clit and he looked down to where they were joined watching himself disappear in and out of her and he had to stop before he finished before it started. 

He could feel the telltale flutters around him as she built up to her climax and as she cried out and bit into his neck to stifle the dirty words he knows she wanted to let loose he came right after with all the dirty words he could muster because why not? He held her there against the wall for a little while until their breathing returned to normal, breathing into her hair when he felt a distinctly cold puppy nose on the back of his leg. 

“Hey!”

“What?” 

“Damn dog has a cold nose.”

He felt Beth unwrap her legs and slide off of him as she laughed and picked up the puppy who had been stepping on his own ears as he nosed the back of his legs looking for attention. 

“You got a name for him yet?” 

“Yeah. Waffles.”

“Waffles?”

“Waffles.”

"You really like food, don't you?"

"I do. I really do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. And I want spaghetti. Just so you know. 
> 
> Also, if you like it you can thank SaraiVe because I had a promise to keep and if you hate it you can blame her as well. 
> 
> You should also go read her story Wild Geese because I like it and I want another chapter and I don't think she's taking my threats seriously anymore. 
> 
> Rude.

Merle. 

If you asked Daryl why Merle was in his house when he came home from a quick errand the morning of Maggie and Glenn’s wedding he would have said he had no idea what he could possibly be doing. And that would be true. But in all the scenarios he came up with, the one he walked in on was not one he would have imagined. Ever. 

“Thanks sugarpuss!” is the first thing he heard when he opened the door. Sugarpuss? It’s bad enough that word was used, it was worse when he realized Beth is the one who used it. 

“No problem blondie,” he hears Merle say as he catches his eye. Merle just shrugged at him like he has no idea what’s going on. Daryl doesn’t believe that for a second. If Beth is doing something, there’s a reason. 

“Why are you here?” 

“No idea, Barbie in there called me and asked me to show up. Promised me beer so I said why not?” Merle told him, taking a seat on the couch.

“Huh.”

“Huh, what?”

“I don’t know yet,” he told his brother as he walked back to the bedroom where Beth would be getting ready to leave for the wedding. 

When he came across here in the bedroom she had her hair in a towel with Waffles passed out on the bed (their bed, not his own because he never stood a chance against two adorable big eyed pouting faces in the first place) and nothing but a robe on. 

“Why is Merle here?” 

“Oh, I needed someone to watch Waffles while we’re at the wedding.” 

“You need someone to babysit the dog?” 

“Yes.”

“He’s a dog.”

“I know.” 

“Dogs don’t need babysitters.”

“We’re going to be gone all day, he’s too young to be alone that long.”

“But he’s a dog.”

“I still know that.”

“You expect Merle to watch the dog?”

“Planned on it.”

“You know he’s going to give you shit for it, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s what the beer is for.”

“Mmhmm. Is there a reason you’re calling him sugarpuss as well?” 

“Oh, that. I decided every time he refuses to use my name I’m going to refuse to use his. I’m already running out of names though.”

“Hmm.”

If he had more to say he forgot it because she dropped her robe and all his attention to the naked display in front of him. The _unbearably beautiful_ naked display. He stood there silent, just watching for a moment before Beth caught on and turned around with a raised eyebrow giving him a questioning look. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Enjoying the view?” 

“You need to get dressed you know.”

“You can’t expect me to do anything while you’re standing there naked.”

“You’re hopeless.” 

“You’re beautiful.”

“Flattery won’t get you out of getting dressed, Daryl.”

“Damn.”

**0))oOo((0**

Watching Beth tell Merle he was there to watch Waffles was probably the most entertaining thing he had seen in weeks. Maybe even months. There was no possible way he was going to get in the middle of this. It was Beth’s idea and Merle showed up without asking questions. Daryl had learned months ago that agreeing with Beth is akin to selling your soul because even if you think it’s a bad idea there isn’t a force on earth big enough to stop you from following through once she sets her big blue eyes and light up a room smile on you. Men, women, children, even animals. They all lack the ability to say no to her. In fact, he’s not sure she knows what the actual definition of ‘no’ means. He knows he’s said it to her. He’s never followed through with it, but he’s definitely said it. 

“Wait, you want me to sit around your house to watch your dog?” 

“Mmhmm.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s too young to be alone all day.”

“He’s a dog.”

“No, he’s a puppy and he needs to be watched since we’ll be gone for hours.” 

“He’s a _dog_ , girlie.”

“He’s a _puppy_ , honeybear.” 

Daryl couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him at their exchange. He silently regretted that one two sets of eyes turned on him. Oh no, he didn’t want any part of their conversation. He wasn’t going to go against Beth and he wasn’t going to openly agree with Merle. Getting on the bad side of the person that provides you sex is never a good idea. And while he may not be a genius, he’s not stupid either. 

“You’re okay with me sitting here for hours just to watch the damn dog you used as a bribe to get sugar lips here to move in here with you?” 

“It ain’t my fault you agreed to help her before you found out what she wanted. That’s on you.” 

“He’s a dog.” 

“You agreed.” 

“This is ridiculous.” 

He’s not sure how long Merle could have stood there and argued with them but knowing Merle, it could have been for hours and they had somewhere they needed to be. He tuned them both out while standing by the door waiting for Beth and the last thing he heard before they left was Merle muttering,”She made a fucking emergency list. For a _dog_.”

**0))oOo((0**

He wished someone would have told him that with Beth and Rick being in the wedding that he would have ended up with Judith the majority of the time. Carl was off flirting with some poor unsuspecting girl; well, trying to flirt. And with Carol going back and forth dealing with the flowers and helping with getting the reception ready, he was pretty much on his own. Having Judith was not the problem. No, it was her eating the all the flower petals she could get her chubby little hands on that was the issue. No matter what he did, she found a flower to rip apart and stuff in her mouth. Being killed by Rick because he let his daughter get poisoned was not how he intended to go out at all. Death by sex with Beth? That was the dream. He could even handle one of the Greene family members taking him out because he thinks they might know about the depraved thoughts he has about their golden girl and one day he’s sure one of them is going to snap. But having a cause of death be because a toddler bested him and ate some sort of deadly flower so her daddy had to go and kill him? That’s not part of the plan. At all. 

When he finally catches up to Carol his nerves are shot and he swears he will never go near another flower in what will probably be his shortened life. 

“Carol!”

“What Daryl?”

“How toxic are these flowers?” 

“Are you planning on eating them or something?” 

“No, but Judy already is and I’d like to make sure I have a head start once Rick realizes I’ve let his daughter poison herself because she discovered a taste for flowers!”

He’s not pleased when she starts laughing at him as she takes Judith from him and he’s definitely not pleased when Judith starts to giggle because Carol is. Mocking a dead man walking is just wrong. 

“Not helpful Carol.”

“Daryl, there are tons of kids here, do you really think I would let anything that could harm them be here right now?”

“Well, how the hell am I supposed to know that?”

“Language! And I always thought you had common sense Daryl.”

“Between you, Beth, and Merle I lost my sense long ago.” 

“You’ll survive.”

“Maybe,” he mutters as he takes Judy back and then as he takes in the toddlers face that is already smeared with...something and softly tells her, “Then again, maybe not.” 

**0))oOo((0**

He’s sure the wedding was beautiful, he’s sure the cake was delicious, he’s even sure that the newlyweds were the happiest he’s ever seen them. Those are the assumptions he made because the only thing he knew for fact was he couldn’t take his eyes off of Beth. She was fucking _glowing_. The dress was some sort of light yellow strapless dress that made her look like the ray of sunshine she is. If he thought about words to describe her he just knows Merle and Rick would somehow _know_ and never let him live it down. But there it was, slapping him in the face, words like luminous and magnificent and breathtaking. Although he’s pretty sure he learned luminous from one of Beth’s girly movies. So, even though he hates them at least he’s gaining knowledge. Well, that and he gets to have his hands all over his girl while watching them. 

He wants to say he knows what the first song was and that he knows when they presented the new Mr. and Mrs. Rhee but he can’t. What he can remember is a blur of yellow and smooth skin as he was pulled into a bathroom and all his senses were invaded. Before he can figure out what’s going on he feels Beth’s small hands grabbing at his belt and yanking on his pants and hands touching him as he feels the warmth of her mouth wrapping around him as she bobs her head taking him deeper with each pass he can’t help but let a groan out as he tries to avoid sticking his hands in her hair and messing it up because even though she’s sexy as hell with hair that says “I’ve just been fucked” presenting that hair to a room full of her family members is probably a bad idea. A really fucking _tempting_ bad idea because no one should be that good with their mouth knowing that at any moment someone could want the bathroom and all he really wants to do is ram his hips into her face and write letters and send money to whoever or whatever taught her the thing with her tongue that she’s doing. Some sort of swirly, wet, and heavenly thing that makes him forget what day of the week it is. And his name. And sometimes, like right now, if he’s even still alive because there honestly can’t be a better feeling and if there is a heaven he’s sure he’s already gotten there and his brain just hasn’t caught up yet. 

He isn’t sure how much time has passed before he feels warm and tight and tingling and he’s definitely trying to keep quiet but failing as he finishes hard into her mouth and all he wants is to lie down and have his hands all over her body but she’s standing up and fixing her crooked hair that he failed to keep his hands out of by the end and and straightening her dress while he’s standing there slightly incoherent as she starts fixing his pants and belt and telling him they need to get back. He must look confused because she can’t hold back a laugh and asks him with a mischievous grin, “What?”

“Don’t you want…?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll just owe me,” she says to him as she flounces out the door walking back to the reception with swollen lips and flushed cheeks and a smile on her face. 

He thinks owing Beth might just be the best debt he’s ever had. 

**0))oOo((0**

By the time the newlyweds are gone and the party is over he is dead tired and he’s had cake shoved up his nose by Judith and some teenage girl Beth forced him to dance with stepped all over his feet and he has a new appreciation for the dedication women have to high heels. He spent the day in flat dress shoes and he now all he wants is to rip his feet off and make the world feel like he’s walking on marshmallows because hard surfaces are simply torture. 

When they finally make it home they’re both 10 minutes from passing out in their clothes when they spot it. The house is quiet. Too quiet for Merle. Too quiet for a puppy who gets excited at the sound of any vehicle pulling up. Just too quiet. 

Making their way into the living room they see the glow of the turned down TV and hear a pair of light snores floating from the cushions. And if they stand there silently laughing at the spectacle and if Daryl hands Beth his phone so she can take pictures of Merle passed out with a passed out belly up Waffles in his arms, well, who can blame them? 

Having one up on Merle is always a good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, I was sober the entire time I wrote this. 
> 
> I do not know if that was a good or bad thing yet.
> 
> Honestly, I didn't edit. Like, at all. I mean, if any of the words are actually spelled right, I'm going to go ahead and call that a win.

Playing poker with Rick once or twice a month had always been fun for Daryl. Blowing off steam with some other guys while usually winning some money never seemed like a bad idea. Until Beth. Until being one of the most ‘settled down’ guys there became more fun for everyone else than him. Especially since she had him take the damn dog with him. He had no idea why Waffles had to come. He tried to say no. He really did.

 ****_“Can you take Waffles with you when you go to Rick’s?”_

_"Why?"_

_“I won’t be home.”_

_"So?"_

_“He’s still a puppy Daryl. He’s still potty training.”_

****_“Beth.”_

_“Daryl.”_

_“Beth, no. He’s a dog. He’s fine here.”_

_“Daryl.”_

And she said it in that tone, the one that sounds almost amused that you think it was actually a question. It wasn’t. It _never_ was.

That’s how he found himself sitting in Rick’s house with a still oddly fat and wrinkly Waffles asleep by his feet and being razzed about how Beth had his balls in a vise. Which, not true. He’s just picking his battles. Well, that’s what he tells himself. But, if they had a Beth Greene of their own they would be doing the same thing. So, sure, he’ll haul around the puppy until he’s crossed some magical Beth approved age line where he can stay home alone and he’ll pretend he doesn’t notice she wears his shirts more often than he does and he’ll look the other way when he wakes up freezing because she stole all the blankets and kicked him _three_ times in the shin while she was sleeping.

Because he loves her.

But also because she always makes him lunch even though he never asks her to and the laundry is always magically done now and the bed smells like her and the coffee is always perfect and she wears those skin tight yoga pants he likes so much around the house. He wants to tell them it’s give and take and she gives him far more than she ever asks him to take but he’s not actually dumb enough to provide that sort of sappy ammunition. It’s going to be bad enough when Rick figures out Daryl is the one who let the air out of his tires.

Because revenge comes in all kinds of ways.

This time it’s Rick, Daryl, Merle, and Abraham. He could already feel his eye start to twitch. He had been tuning them since he walked in the door and the words ‘pussy whipped’ came out of someones mouth. He didn’t care. It’s not his fault that the prettiest girl in town saw fit to not only let him in between her legs but love him and live with him as well. That’s not a lottery you win and then decide to question the validity of it. You just accept it and thank god you were lucky enough to be graced with the sense to realize what you were given.

“So, how’s Blondie?” he heard Merle ask once he’s done ragging on him for whatever it was he was ragging on him for.

“She’s fine. Her name is Beth, by the way.”

“Oh, I know. You know, it took me a week to figure out what she was doing but she’s gotten so creative with what she’s been calling me there’s no way I’m stopping now.”

By the laughter he hears from Rick, he knows he knows the game Merle and Beth are playing. Not that Rick has eased up on Daryl about Beth at all. He might be the worst one at this point.

“Gonna make her name Mrs. Dixon anytime soon there, Daryl?” Rick asked him with a smirk on his face.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna steal her away Daryl, she’s far too pretty for you,” Abraham interjected before Daryl even registered what Rick had said.

“If she’s too pretty for Daryl you know that means she’s gonna come to ol’ Merle.”

“Are y’all done? Can we play now?”

“You better make an honest woman outta her Daryl before Hershel shoots you for defiling that pretty girl. Especially since you already got caught going at it on the floor once,” Rick said as Merle and Abraham try and control their laughter. Not that they tried very hard. He’s glad his humiliation can bring someone joy and he smiled back at them while making a mental note to steal Merle’s windshield wipers and find a foolproof way to make sure Abraham ends up mustache-less within a month or so.

“That girl is a problem,” Daryl murmured to himself waiting for them to get tired of messing with him so the game can finally start.

“Yeah, but she’s your problem,” Rick told him with a smile on his face as he finally starts to deal out the cards.

**0))oOo((0**

The Friday after the poker game he gets a bunch of texts as he’s getting off work from Beth. And Glenn. And Maggie. He hates the phone. He can barely keep up with Beth’s rapid fire text method but add in Maggie and Glenn? He might end up asking Hershel to shoot him for real just to get out of responding. Which of course he does.

Because if he doesn’t they might actually _call_ him. And that’s definitely worse than texting.

_(3:45pm) Hey, can you meet me at the bar after my set?_

_(3:45pm) Maggie needs my car and I’m going to need a ride home_

_(3:51pm) Can you pick Beth up at the bar? I need to borrow her car. Let me know._

_(3:59pm) Maggie told me to tell you to pick up Beth at the bar later._

****_(4:00pm) This is Glenn_

_(4:01pm) Can you let Maggie know if you can pick Beth up? I can do it if you can’t. Just let me know._

_(4:02pm) I have Waffles, btw._

_(4:03pm) Is he supposed to have this many wrinkles? That’s normal, right?_

_(4:03pm) Nvm, I’ll ask Beth._

_(4:08pm) I assume you’re still at work, so if I don’t hear from you by 6pm I’ll ask Glenn to pick Beth up._

_(4:09pm) He has Waffles, by the way._

******(5:30pm) I’ll pick Beth up**

 ****_(5:32pm) Okay. I’ll tell Maggie. And Waffles. He sleeps a lot._

 ******(5:33pm) I’ll be there**

( _5:35pm) Okay, thank you. See you later._

_(5:35pm) Love you._

**(5:36pm) Love you too**

 

**0))oOo((0**

He loved watching Beth perform. Aside from her obvious talent, she let herself be just a little bit freer. A little bit wilder. Just a little bit more everything that made Beth who she was. He was pretty sure she forgot there were people watching her when she was singing and it was an amazing thing to witness. Especially when the lights were just a little warmer than comfortable and he could see a bead or two of sweat travel down her neck and onto her collarbone and he got to watch it happen with the knowledge that he had the immense privilege and pleasure of licking that sweet sweat off of her later.

Because even while sweating Beth had the sweetest flavor he had ever tasted.

Daryl was willing to bet he could stare at her all day. Especially when she was wearing a sundress with her hair down around her shoulders and those damn cowboy boots. He really loved those boots. They reminded him that even in boots that wanted to come to her knees she had the longest legs possible on a girl her height. It also reminded him of the times he’s had those legs wrapped around him and the only thing she was wearing were those boots. Personally, he thinks they should be bronzed and displayed when she finally wears them out to an unwearable state.

He was waiting for her after he set, once she made it through the crowd of (mainly male) admirers he saw her face light up when she saw him. He doesn’t know what she sees that always makes her so happy but he’s glad it’s there.

“Wanna go for a ride?”

“Sure…wait, on the motorcycle, right?”

“Yeah, either one if you want.”

“Both?”

“Sure, both. Just not in the parking lot again, I’m pretty sure someone saw that last time.”

“As long as they don’t know my daddy, I don’t think it matters. Or Glenn. That boy does not know how to keep things to himself.”

“What about being arrested for indecent exposure?”

“Rite of passage?”

“Girl, I think your daddy would kill me for real if I let you get an arrest record.”

“Yeah, but what a way to go, right?”

“Come on you pervert.”

He drove them out to a little secluded lake he used to go fishing at. It was out of the way but it was quiet and had a great view of the stars. He had barely gotten the helmet before he could feel her nipping at the back of his neck. He pulled around in front of him to sit on his lap so he could return the favor. He made his way down to her pulse point and lightly sucked as she let loose a light moan into his ear which only reminded him that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

He ran his hands up her thighs past the hem of her dress and up to her hips when he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. He gave her a questioning look and the smirk that crossed her face made his heart beat just a little faster.

“I knew you were picking me up. I saw no reason to waste a perfectly good pair of underwear.”

“You’re trouble.”

“Maybe.”

He wrapped his arms back around her to pull down the straps of her sundress to free her breasts and noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra either. His eyebrows shot up at the giggle she let out.

“Greene…” he growled out into the skin of her neck as he ran his tongue down the column of her throat.

She let out a breath and nipped his earlobe before he went down to run his mouth along her nipples as his hands made it back under her dress making slow circles up to her hips and back down to the inside of her thighs just barely grazing her center with each pass. He could hear her breath hitching with each touch and he felt her hands reaching down for his belt and as she was trying to get a good grip to loosen it he slid two fingers into her and she leaned back with a moan barely holding on the buckle in her hand.

Working his fingers in and out of her he used his other hand to pull the dress up to around her stomach so he could see her in the moonlight. She was wet and starting to tremble when she finally got his pants undone. She pulled him out and ran her soft hands on him, her breathing getting higher with a whispered plea not to tease her. He pulled her up to slide down onto him and it was like coming home. It was _always_ like coming home. He had his hands on her hips helping her move up and down as she was biting his lower lip and lightly sucking as her hands were buried in his hair gently pulling with each thrust.

He moved one hand to rub circles on her clit and almost immediately he felt her body tense and start to flutter around him. It had been almost a year since that first time and it had only gotten better. He’s pretty sure he’s thanked every god he can think of every day for the fact that she had the balls to come on to him the way she did. He knows if she hadn’t he’d still be watching her from afar with a pair of blue balls that even constant jerking off probably couldn’t touch.

He knows thinking about having her as opposed to actually having her is like waking up knowing the sun is outside but not feeling the warmth of it as opposed to standing in the sunlight feeling it on your face. Sure, you can live that way but why would you want to? He knows he’s going to marry this girl. There aren’t any other options really. Not for him.

As he felt her tighten and tremble he buried his face into her hair soaking up her scent as he came with her with a hoarse grunt and he could hear her moans getting louder as he moved against her clit in faster circles until she fell completely apart against him. Both sated, sweaty, and relaxed he looked at her with a smile as he pushed her hair off of her forehead.

“What?”

“I’m gonna marry you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm. What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Maybe we leave out the part where I’m still sitting on your dick in the proposal story?”

“That’s the best part.”

“I don’t think my daddy would agree.”

“Fuck, I should have asked him first.”

“Possibly. But I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“I really love you, you know that?”

“That’s good, otherwise this whole getting married thing would be really awkward.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....uhm, hey. 
> 
> Turns out I didn't forget about this story. I have excuses! Good ones. But, no one cares about that and everyone reading this who actually wanted me to update owes SaraiVe. She sent me pictures of basset puppies until I couldn't take the guilt any longer. 
> 
> She's a beast. 
> 
> Okay, okay, I was already working on it, but the puppies helped. Because puppies. 
> 
> And I barely proofread so we're just accepting my typos and bad grammar, mmmkay? 
> 
> That's what I thought.

“He proposed right after sex, didn’t he?”

“Absolutely.”

That’s the only thing he heard before Hershel pulled him away for more conversation. He knows he should have probably had a ring and a plan and maybe, _just maybe_ , waited until he had his dick out of his girl before declaring they were getting married. He should have asked and made it a whole thing but he didn’t. And she agreed so there is no way he was taking it back now. Even if they threatened to throw her in a convent for making bad life choices, he’d follow and break her out, elope, and speed away into the sunset with a pack of angry nuns chasing them.

“So, you want to marry my youngest daughter?” he hears and surprisingly it’s not Hershel saying it.

Annette. It is impossible not to like a Greene woman. And the fact that this Greene woman is the woman that gave the world the girl he loves more than life itself is just the biggest reason on a long list of reasons to not only appreciate her but to fear her as well.

He must be staring at her with wide eyes because Hershel looks amused and Annette looks far too entertained for his peace of mind.

“Yeah, asking her to marry is probably the best decision I’ll ever make.”

“Without a ring?”

“It was, uh, spontaneous.”

“Oh, a surprise?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Without a ring and without asking her father and I?”

“Well, it was a surprise to me too.”

“So, you didn’t think this through?”

“No...of course I did...it’s just…”

“Annette, leave the boy alone, he’s going to keel over right here in your living room and then Beth would never forgive us for killing her fiance.”

“Of course she would, we’re her parents. It’ll be like that time that barn cat of hers went to a _“farm”_ upstate and you bought her Nelly and all was forgiven.”

“I’d like to think Daryl means a bit more to Beth than a nasty old barn cat.”

“Well, maybe, but you know how Beth loves animals.”

He doesn’t get a chance to answer either one of them before Annette is tugging on his hand and pulling him the stairs leaving an amused Hershel behind.

**0))oOo((0**

“Wait here,” is the first words Annette tells him as she finished dragging him up the stairs and into what he assumed was the master bedroom.

He watched her walk off and into a closet as he stood still where she left him, feeling like if he touched anything she would know. Some sort of mom sixth sense or something, but he knew if he dared touch the picture of Beth as a little girl sitting on the dresser, despite how much he wanted to, she would just know it and he would probably drop it and break it and then he would have no leverage when they tried to make him dress up like Santa again. Or the Easter Bunny. He still doesn’t know what offense Glenn caused that had him in that suit hopping, _actually hopping_ , around at the church Easter egg hunt.

When she came back she took his hand again and stuck something in it and told him, “Now, Daryl, as much as we like to pick on you, we’re happy you’re marrying Beth. My mama gave me this when I married the first time and I’ve been waiting for Beth to get married to pass it on.”

He looked down and it was a very pretty, very antique looking ring. He had no idea what kind of band it was or what kind of cut the large round diamond was but he knew immediately Beth would love it. He knows it could have been the ugliest ring he’d ever seen and Beth would have loved it no matter what knowing it came from her mama.

“Of course, had you asked us first, I would have already given you this but since it was _“spontaneous”_ this will have to do.”

“Beth will love this.”

“I know. And I love her. And you too, so I want you to both be happy and make each other happy and if by some chance you feel the need to bless me with grandchildren, I’ll love them too. Probably more than the both of you combined,” she told him with a sly smile on her face.

“I don’t doubt that.”

“You really shouldn’t Daryl, you really shouldn’t.”

**o))oOo((0**

Once back down the stairs and into the living room he found Hershel waiting for him. After Annette, he was sure he could handle Hershel. Fairly certain, anyhow.

“You know, I’ve only got one youngest daughter. I prefer her happy, Daryl, I do.”

“Me too.”

“I think you can make her happy. Don’t get me wrong, she’s her own person, she can make her own happiness and be whole all by herself and nothing good ever comes from trying to control that girl, but I think you make her happier. And I can’t find it in me to disapprove of anything about that.”

“She makes me happy too.”

“Oh, I know that son, no one in this house is blind. You’d have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to see how much you love my baby girl. Which is why I’m not bringing up the nature of your spontaneous proposal. Especially since I’d be a hypocrite if I did,” he told him smiling as he watched Daryl’s face turn bright red at the implication.

“Hey Daddy, I need to borrow Daryl for a second.”

There’s a bit of horror on Daryl’s face when he realizes that Beth didn’t say that. Maggie did.

“Good luck, son. You’re gonna need it.”

**0))oOo((0**

 

“So, you’re gonna marry my baby sister?”

“Yeah.”

“My only baby sister?”

“That’s the one.”

“You think you can provide for her? Make her happy? Be the man she needs in her life?”

“I know I can. Did Beth rip into Glenn like this or is this a Maggie Greene special?”

“Of course she did. Glenn still avoids being alone with her. Who do you think got him to dress up like the Easter Bunny? That was bribery, pure and simple.”

“I ain’t dressing up like Santa again, so you can forget that.”

“Oh, Daryl, aren’t you cute? You’re so tightly wound around Beth’s little finger I’m continually surprised you haven’t snapped yet. I’m almost certain if Beth told you the sky was green you’d argue with the good lord above that all the colors have been misnamed and he should work on fixing it so no one would tell her she was wrong.”

Daryl wanted to tell her she was wrong. He really did. But he didn’t want to be a liar.

“I love your sister. More than anything.”

“I know you do. And besides, any man that can handle how much food she puts away with nothing but adoration on his face is okay by me.”

“I still don’t know how she eats like that.”

“No one does.”

“Are y’all talking about me?” he hears the sweet voice of Beth asking as she walks out onto the porch to join them.

“Yes, Bethie, specifically your eating habits. Which are still a mystery.”

“I like food.”

“We know,” both Maggie and Daryl said simultaneously.

**0))oOo((0**

“Walk with me?” she asked pulling him down the steps and headed out to the fields. “Did they take it easy on you?”

“Coulda been worse.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Daddy was the least of your problems.”

“You Greene women are evil.”

“Evil is a strong word, Daryl.”

“I stand by it.”

“At least Waffles loves me.”

“Yeah, well, he don’t know any better.”

“Don’t make me have to run away with Merle, you know he’s already offered twice. Abraham too. Although I think it was more of an invitation to join him and Rosita.”

“I don’t think so.”

“No?”

“No, you’re mine.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Come ‘ere,” he said to her as they reached an old swing hanging off of a big tree somewhere in the middle of the yard. As soon as he sat, he pulled her on his lap and started moving slowly back and forth with one arm wrapped around her waist. “I know I did this the wrong way, but I do love you and I am gonna marry you.”

“Any way you did it was the right way. Just so you know.”

“It could have been better.”

“Well, nothing is perfect.”

“You’re damn close to it, girl.”

“Are you trying to butter me up for something?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re certainly sappy today.”

“Yeah,” he replied pulling Annette’s ring out of his pocket and slipping it on her finger.

“Is that Mama’s ring?”

“Mmm-hmm, she gave it to me just a little bit ago. Wanted you to have it.”

“You’re almost perfect yourself, you know?”

“Almost?”

“Yeah, I still keep tripping over your damn boots.”

“You’re the one who leaves your panties on the bathroom floor.”

“Do I?”

“You know damn well you do.”

“These panties?” she questioned, pulling his free hand under the hem of her sundress to feel the damp cotton.

“Jesus, girl,” is all he could get out before his brain quit and he was running his finger along the edge of the cotton causing her breath to hitch with each pass.

By the time he worked his fingers into her and on her clit, she was soaking and his pants were becoming incredibly uncomfortable. She had her head resting in the curve of his neck as she started to pant lightly saying his name among other things into the heat of his skin. He had two fingers working in and out of her while his thumb was rubbing circles on her clit increasing the pace until she was on the edge then pulling back only to hear her frustrated little groans before she finally bit his shoulder to show her irritation.

“Don’t tease me.”

“Why not?” was all he managed to growl out before he became distracted by her body again.

“Please, Daryl,” was all he heard, and not being one to say no to such a polite request, he increased the pace of his fingers until he could feel her body fluttering and clenching around him as she buried her face into him to drown out the sounds of her moans.

“I owe you big for that.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, how good are you at getting revenge?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out, I'm not dead. Uh, hey? 
> 
> Okay, so this entire thing is because SaraiVe is patient and loving and kind and almost never makes me feel guilty for not updating. 
> 
> I know, right? You should be jealous you don't have your own SaraiVe, I recommend everyone get one. 
> 
> It's basically little vignettes to help me get back into the feel of this fic and I also hate weddings and planning them sounds just fucking awful so no thanks on that.
> 
> I do hope if anyone still actually reads this that they enjoy it! 
> 
> Here's to the hope that the next one doesn't take as long...

“Daryl, why are all my left shoes missing?”

“Why do you assume it was me?”

“Because who else would it be?”

“I would assume someone who is missing a bunch of left shoes.”

“Dick.”

At the click of the hang up Daryl couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous pranks Beth had come up with. So far they had stolen all the left shoes from Merle one day while he was at work and managed to get Abraham to eat horseradish surprise cupcakes the same day they also had filled donuts for Rick with both mayonnaise and sour cream because why do one when you can do both?

Daryl huffed out a laugh with the memory of Rick’s face at the moment he realized what they had done. The look of betrayal with a hint of amusement was one he would remember forever.

_“How could you?” Rick had asked after spitting out the bite he had taken._

_“Maybe you’ll stop fucking with me about Beth and I won’t have to train Waffles to piss on your shoes.”_

_“You don’t think you’re overreacting a little bit?”_

_“Nah.”_

 

**o))oOo((o**

 

“Did you know Maggie is offended we haven’t made any wedding plans yet?” Beth tells him as she poured coffee into her mug.

“Offended? Why?”

“On the behalf of brides everywhere I think. Apparently they make planning books and she has magazines and schedules I need to know about. I’m terrified of her and she knows it.”

“You sure you don’t want to elope?”

“Oh I do, I really do but I also don’t want my Daddy to shoot you.”

With a grunt Daryl set his mug in the sink and kissed her as he walked past almost tripping on her four legged shadow she had acquired.

“This damn dog is going to be the death of me you know?”

“It’s your own fault he loves me more, I give him food and belly rubs and you push him off the furniture and don't let him chew on your boots.”

“One of us has to be the adult, Beth.”

“Oh, I know, and I’m just respecting you in your advancing years.”

“Calling me old, girl?”

“No, more like stating it actually.”

“Get your ass to work before I show you how adult I am.”

“Show me later?”

“You know it.”

 

**o))oOo((o**

 

“Aren’t you going out with your girlfriends tonight?”

“Yeah, ‘course. Why?”

“You ain’t dressed, that’s why.”

“Well I was hoping you’d help me in the shower but if you’re busy…”

“You know damn well I’m never that busy.”

 

**o))oOo((o**

 

He knew he was supposed to know the phone number calling him but if it wasn’t immediate family or work he usually had no idea. He answered with the hope he would know the person on the other end calling at a time that was way past polite.

“Yeah?”

“Daryl?”

“Yeah, who’s this?”

“It’s Tara.”

“Is Beth okay?” was his first thought and first words that cut her off before she could say any more.

“She’s fine. Well, if drunk is fine, she’s fine. She wants you to pick her up because apparently she can’t recreate what she’s calling _magic moments_ in my car and without you there. Do I want to know what a tongue tornado is?”

“Jesus Christ. Sure, I’ll come get her, just make sure she keeps all her clothes on. She never did find that shirt after last time.”

“I make no promises.”

  
  
**o))oOo((o**

 

“Damn girl, you might need to loosen that grip.”

“I don’t think so, Daryl, you might run away.”

“And where would I go?”

“I...do not know. But I know if I got my hands on you then you gotta take me with you.”

“You’re drunk you know.”

“I did know! I think when things don’t taste like alcohol I drink more. Then I lose clothes and then someone calls you because I need you to come get me."

“You gonna tell me why you always need me to pick you up?”

“Duh, silly, because I love you. And I don’t want to have sex with Tara in her car so I want you to make sure if I have car sex that it’s with you.”

“What?” he asked in what he was sure was a slightly strained voice.

“Are you or are you not going to fuck me in this truck?”

 

**o))oOo((o**

_Maggie (2:34pm): Daryl, I need you to get Beth to call me, I think she’s avoiding me_

**Daryl(3:17pm): Why?**

_Maggie (3:18pm): Because she thinks I’m going to make her look at more wedding dresses_

**Daryl (3:20pm): Are you?**

_Maggie (3:21pm): Well, yeah, she needs to pick out a dress_

**Daryl (3:25pm): This is why we’re gonna elope**

_Maggie (3:28pm): Don’t you dare! I will call my Momma so fast you won’t even remember which way is Sunday by the time she’s done with you_

**Daryl (3:30pm): Fuck, fine. I’ll have her call you**

_Maggie (3:31pm): Thank you_

**o))oOo((o**

“Hey, apparently we need to go taste cakes.”

“I thought your mom was going to make it?”

“We’re tasting her cakes.”

“Wait, I’m supposed to go tell your mom which of her cakes is worse than the other? No way. I’m not that dumb, Beth. Just tell her they’re all good and any of them would be fine.”

“You know if you try that she’s going to make you something like beet cake with carrot frosting just to make a point.”

“Good lord can’t I just say vanilla and then not think about it again until I’m eating the damn thing?”

“Just smile and nod for me, okay?”

“You’re lucky I love you so much, you know that don’t you?”

“I want you to remember that when you’re trying on suits next week.”

“What?!”

**o))oOo((o**

“What you got planned today?” he murmured into the skin of her stomach as he kissed his way down it and made it between her thighs.

“Uh, uhm... _fuck, keep doing that_...I have classes then Glenn is taking me to meet Maggie at Carol’s for the flowers we want.”

“Sounds good, your daddy wants me to bring Waffles in for vaccinations.”

“Hnnnf, _oh god, yes_ …”

“You hear me, girl?”

“Yes, _holy fuck_ , I heard you...dog, daddy, shots, for the love of fuck please keep doing _that_.”

“You got a dirty mouth don’t you, Beth?”

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes_.”

**o))oOo((o**

“What do you mean I can’t wear boots with my dress?” Daryl heard Beth say as her voice got slightly higher with irritation with each word.

“No, it’s my damn wedding and if I want to wear my boots then I damn well will because neither Daryl or I give a damn about shoes almost no one is going to see!”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he passed her in the living room where she was pacing in agitation as he went to the kitchen to get a drink and stay far out of the way of that blow out. He knew it had been coming and he loved Maggie but he didn’t feel all that bad for her at the moment.

“Mags, I love you, I do. You know that, right? This is my wedding and I want to wear what I want and eat what I want and just be married to Daryl. The rest of it is just for show for our family.”

Daryl smiled to himself at that. He couldn’t wait to be married to that girl. ****

**Author's Note:**

> If my Gramma ever finds this, I'm gonna blame you for the whole mess of errors. And the story itself. Because I'm a sweet dumpling who would never write such a dirty thing.


End file.
